La sympathie des Greengrass
by Linaelly
Summary: Une chose est sûre, Eleanor Greengrass n'aime pas grand monde à part sa petite personne, et ce grand monde le lui rend plutôt bien. Alors, lorsqu'elle débute sa septième année à Poudlard, moult péripéties commencent à titiller son quotidien morose, mais une autre chose est sûre, même si ça n'a aucun rapport, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à jouer à la gentille. (REUPLOAD)
1. Prologue

_Un petit mot pour vous dire que si cette fanfiction vous dit quelque chose, c'est certainement que vous l'avez déjà lu, mais puisqu'elle a été légèrement modifiée et qu'elle me satisfait maintenant bien plus, je ne peux que vous recommander de la relire !_

* * *

La douce voix de ma mère me parvient, criant, non plutôt hurlant mon prénom, je me contente de l'ignorer ce qui est une très mauvaise idée, puisqu'elle sait très bien que je l'entends d'ici. Je vais sûrement me retrouver avec quelques hématomes demain, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je la laisse continuer, je n'ai aucune envie de descendre, il faut que je termine ma lettre de toute manière.

C'est une lettre très importante que j'écris et réécris depuis maintenant quatre jours, seize heures vingt-deux minutes exactement.

Elle est adressée à la famille des Lestrange, avec laquelle je me dois de nouer des liens d'après ma mère puisque, et je la cite, "étant donné que tu as l'air de t'entendre avec le jeune Rabastan, faisons profit de cela, continue à le côtoyer et ne fais rien qui pourrait nous mettre en mauvaise posture, sauf si tu veux une nouvelle fois une déception pour ta pauvre mère"... Ma chère et tendre mère. Il est vrai qu'il s'avérerait de ne pas me faire d'ennemis trop puissants et de satisfaire ma famille dont l'honneur est encore sauf, malgré des générations de pecnos hautains.

Il ne manquerait plus que j'apprenne que mon arrière-grand-mère était moldu, et là je perdrais toute forme d'espoir et de respect pour cette maison.

« Eleanor ! »

Elle monte les escaliers avec ce qui me semble être une once de rage. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle tambourine à ma porte jusqu'à ce que je lui ouvre, mais non, elle est étonnamment calme.

« Alohomora. »

« J'écris ma lettre! J'écris ma lette ! » Je crie en brandissant le précieux parchemin qui trône mon bureau, dans un automatisme de protection.

« Oh, je vois, je vais te laisser terminer dans ce cas. »

C'est la meilleure excuse que j'ai trouvé de toute ma vie.

Je contemple mon œuvre avec un sourire satisfait. Quelle idée de me croire assez investie pour écrire quelque chose pendant cinq jours. Non, là je m'entraînais à dessiner Albus Dumbledore sur son vélo.

Un très joli vélo rouge, s'il en est.


	2. De bonnes journées en perspective

**Chapitre 1**

« Miss Greengrass. Quand comptez-vous me rendre votre devoir ? »

Je reconnais mon doux nom être appelé doucereusement par le directeur de ma maison. Le Bedonnant Slughorn, comme l'appellent les jeunes. Des fois.

« Je vous l'ais déjà rendu, Professeur. » Je fais poliment.

Je me demande encore comment un professeur qui perd la boule peut garder son poste dans l'enseignement de la magie.

J'attends quelques secondes devant lui, avec une patience qui m'est propre, avant de rompre le silence avec un bruit de gorge très élégant, avant de me remettre à attendre patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il me congédie.

Certains diront « Mais non voyons, il voulait te parler d'autre chose bien plus important mais tu l'impressionnes ».

Alors qu'en réalité je sais très bien qu'il est juste sénile.

Je sors donc de la salle et rejoins à force de grandes enjambées, les quelques personnes de mon année qui s'étaient égarées par là. Je scrute le petit groupe de Serpentards et me joins à leur marche. Je ne sais par quelle magie noire les personnes de ma maison ont en permanence cette aura d'assurance et d'arrogance. Ca doit sûrement venir du sang.

« Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches Stevenson ? »

Mon regard est captivé par une scène devant moi, l'opposition entre RabastanLestrange et un pauvre bougre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Je m'arrête pour assister au spectacle, un sourire en coin typiquement Serpentard, parce que j'aime faire dans le cliché.

Stevenson essaye de lui tenir tête, mais il ne sait pas à quel loup il se frotte, il n'aura jamais les bons réflexes si Lestrange dégaine sa baguette avant lui.

« Impe-»

« Lestrange ! » Je hurle en me ruant sur lui.

Il me regarde, étonné, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de donner un coup de poing à Stevenson pendant que je l'entraine vers les cachots.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Gr… »

« Un Sortilège Impardonnable ! Dans le couloir ! Avec des témoins ! Tu es fou ? Tu veux te faire griller ? »

« Je voulais juste lui faire peur, qu'il se tape un peu la tête contre les murs et qu'il la boucle. Et puis tous les élèves sont au courant que je pratique la magie noire, il n'y a plus rien à prouver. »

« Rabastan… » Je commence calmement en me pinçant l'arête du nez. « Pourquoi ai-je toujours cette désagréable impression que vous essayez tous de vous faire renvoyer ? Tu sais très bien que certains Gryffondors n'hésiteraient pas à te dénoncer, et ça n'atteindrait pas que les Professeur, le Ministère serait au courant, et si le Ministère est au courant, peut-être qu'être un fils Lestrange ne suffira plus, tu risques beaucoup trop. » Je finis mon monologue tranquillement et ne réagis pas à ses soupirs répétés.

« Ne joue pas à la gentille Eleanor, tu es aussi pourrie que moi. » Il me répond simplement en me laissant ici, pantoise.

« Je ne suis pas pourrie ! »

.

Je commence à me demander si l'expression "ennui mortel" peut être prise au sens propre du terme. Est-ce que dans dix minutes je mourrai d'ennui ? Est-ce qu'il y a un effet à retardement ? Est-ce que si je vais trop souvent à ce cours je risque quelque chose pour ma santé ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Black semble partager les mêmes pensées que moi, elle s'amuse à faire léviter le chapeau de sa voisine endormie. Alors si même moi et Black partageons les mêmes pensées, c'est que rien ne va plus !

Pour tout dire, je n'aime pas Andromeda Black. Elle est trop... elle-même. Je dirais surtout, pas assez Black. Elle est serviable et amoureuse. Ca se lit dans ses yeux, dans sa voix et dans ses gestes, quand elle regarde cet abruti de Poufsouffle. Ce ne sont pas que de simples spéculations, un jour on m'apprendra qu'Andromeda Black est une traître à sang et je ne serai pas le moins de monde étonnée.

Je n'ai jamais vu une sang-pure aussi incapable de cacher ses sentiments. C'en est répugnant.

Oh, Andy, amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle, d'un né-moldu, tu as de la chance que je ne mêle pas des affaires des autres contrairement à cette fouine de Flint. Car ce genre d'informations aurait vite fait d'arriver aux oreilles de tes si chers parents. Et là, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Bientôt, toute l'école serait au courant.

Elle commencerait à s'inquiéter. Pour elle, mais aussi pour son cher et tendre. Elle tenterait de pactiser avec le diable… Nous, en somme, pour qu'on ne le répète pas à nos familles, ou en tout cas pas maintenant.

Mais ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à des .

Dans un élan de solidarité pour le professeur Binns, je me remets à écouter son cours, en attendant patiemment que l'on veuille bien me libérer de cet enfer. Car oui, c'est aussi ça Serpentard ; la solidarité..

.

« Mon frère va se marier, » Me dit Rabastan, sur le ton de la conversation.

Et par Merlin, si seulement il avait une idée d'à quel point ça ne m'intéresse pas.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et visse mes mains sur mes hanches, dans une posture d'autorité et de sérieux le plus total.

« Et tu en penses quoi, toi ? »

« Je… J'en pense rien moi. Il se marie deux ans après sa sortie de Poudlard, c'est normal, avec les temps qui courent, c'est peut-être même un peu tard ! »

Je laisse retomber mes mains et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil vert. Un véritable luxe quand on voit l'état des chaises sur lesquels sont assis nos comparses.

« Ca ne te fait rien ? Rien du tout ? Pas un soubresaut d'affection ? Un soupçon de jalousie ? »

« Jaloux ? Et de quoi ? Il va se marier avec cette folle de Bellatrix Black. »

« Effectivement, tu n'as pas vraiment à lui envier le choix de l'épouse. Mais peut-être... Je ne prétends pas te connaître, Rabastan, et ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai toujours eu cette impression, quand je te voyais à côté de ton frère... comme si tu étais mis de côté. On ne voit que Rodolphus, c'est l'aîné, le joueur de Quidditch, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard pendant trois ans, de bons résultats, apprécié par beaucoup et surtout par les représentantes de la gente féminine. Et voilà qu'il se marie, et on ne t'a même pas encore trouvé de promise, alors que tu es déjà en septième année. Il aurait donc été possible, avec le temps, que tu puisses développer une sorte de... complexe d'infériorité. »

« Un complexe d'infériorité, » RépèteRabastan en ricanant.

« Oh, ne sois pas comme ça, c'était une simple question. Excuse-moi de penser que tu es un être humain. »

Ce crétin continue de ricaner et me prend par les épaules.

« Tu sais Greengrass… »

« Eleanor. » Je le corrige .

« C'est la même chose… Tu sais Eleanor. Même si j'avais comme tu dis « un complexe d'infériorité », tu n'en saurais rien. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. »

J'acquiesce avec une moue sarcastique et me dégage de cette étreinte inconfortable. Il sort de la salle commune et m'invite à faire de même par un geste du poignet qui respire l'autorité.

« …Et ma théorie ? »

« Ta théorie elle vaut que dalle. »

Merci, c'est gentil.

Je soupire et roule des yeux, quel mufle, et moi qui essayait d'être douce et pédagogue. Il peut bien aller se faire voir pour des séances de psychologies gratuites.

Je l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas accorder sa confiance à un mangemort.

Je dis ça, c'est surtout à force d'en côtoyer tous les jours. A un moment, ça use un peu les nerfs.

Et c'est là que l'on est en droit de se demander : Mais que diable puis-je bien signifier par « mangemort », n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai que le vieux mégalo n'est pas encore très connu, alors je le présente, Monsieur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou Maître, comme se plait à l'appeler mon paternel. En fait, le nom est pas très bien défini.

Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il nous promit à nous, descendants de sang pur, que tous ceux au sang impropre serait exterminés, en commençant par les moldus eux-mêmes, quand il monterait au pouvoir. Ce qui devrait faire un peu plus de place pour nous.

Alors une imagination fertile visualisera très bien comment tous les sorciers et sorcières de mon rang sont montés au créneau, en particulier les familles les plus , bien évidemment, la célébrissime famille Greengrass.

Au départ je voulais me faire tatouer « A bat la vermine » sur le bras, mais un serpent et un crâne c'est bien aussi.

La voix mielleuse de RabastanLestrange me fait redescendre sur terre et je me met à dévisager le Gryffondor qui a eu l'étrange idée de traîner près des cachots.

« Oh, Prewett, quelle _agréable_ surprise. »

« On va être en retard pour le cours de McGo… » Je lui souffle en le voyant prendre son souffle pour une nouvelle joute verbale.

Je déteste quand les règlements de compte se font alors que je suis censée avoir cours. Mais apparemment Lestrange s'est trouvé une nouvelle passion en la défense acharnée de la pureté du sang et des règles.

Etonnamment, je ne pense pas qu'il se soit longtemps attardé sur celles de savoir vivre qui disent, entre autres, qu'il est méchant de s'attaquer à quelqu'un, même si c'est un traître à son sang.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Je me résigne en un soupir et pars vers les salles de cours, le laissant seul face aux frères Prewett qui n'avaient pourtant rien demandé. Et comme toujours, je ferai comme si de rien n'était, quand je le verrai rentrer avec un hématome ou un sourire satisfait et s'installer à la table du fond.

Ce gosse est vraiment pourri gâté.

.

Mes journées sont définitivement éreintantes. Je commence par des cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et quand je crois que ça peut pas être pire, le vieux mégalo réquisitionne mes week-ends. Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai déjà enfermé quatre né-moldus, torturé la moitié d'entre eux pour qu'au final l'un d'eux succombe au charme dévastateur de la baguette de Mr Malefoy.

N'y voyez aucune ambiguïté.

Cheveux platine, robe classieuse, traits hautains typiquement ressemble beaucoup à son fils, Abraxas Malefoy, peut-être en un peu plus... psychopathe... et avec vingt ans de plus.

C'est assez éprouvant de passer mes journées avec lui. J'ai toujours peur de me prendre un AvadaKedavra si je fais un pas de travers. Par conséquent, j'essaye de ne le vexer d'aucune façon. Et cela commence par exécuter ses ordres. Et des moldus.

Il faut dire que je suis une habituée à la maison. Si j'avais reçu un Gallion pour chaque punition visant à me renforcer ou à me rendre docile qui m'ont été attribuées je serai la plus grande fortune de Grande Bretagne.

« Greengrass ? »

Je tourne la tête vers MalefoySenoir, c'est rare qu'il me parle et encore plus pendant les raids. Je ne suis qu'une apprentie, une pauvre jeune de dix sept ans qui ne sait pas réciter d'incantations de plus de deux phrases.

« Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Occupe-toi de lui. »

Il me laisse, alors que mon visage se décompose devant ma tâche. Je déteste m'occuper des condamnés.

« AvadaKedavra, » Je récite en un souffle, le poing serré sur ma baguette.

.

Face à l'immensité du ciel, encore éclairé par les quelques rayons du soleil qui persistent avant de laisser place à une nuit noire, je contemple le doigt humain que je viens de recevoir.

Merci maman.

« Pourquoi t'as ça toi ? »

Merci également à toi, Rowle, de me faire part de ton étonnement, mais vois-tu je m'en serai très bien passée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire,Thorfinn ? » Je réponds sèchement, me demandant à quel point ses parents le détestaient pour lui donner ce prénom.

En même temps, qui suis-je pour juger le prénom de mon prochain ?

Il ne me répond pas et décide de poursuivre son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Cette idée qu'il puisse aller manger et pas moi fait grogner mon ventre, moi aussi j'ai faim. C'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est moi qui ai reçu un doigt en voie de putréfaction et pas lui ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ?

Je soupire lourdement et me remet à fixer le ciel, dehors. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma gauche et ma droite pour m'assurer que la voie est libre. Je prends un peu d'élan et lance mon coli tout droit dans le lac noir. Un petit cadeau pour le Calmar Géant, il va se régaler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eleanor ? » Une voix près de moi manque de me faire sursauter.

« Rien. » Je réponds avec mon calme habituelle.

Il en faut un peu plus que me surprendre après m'avoir vraisemblablement vu nourrir le Calmar pour me faire sursauter.

« Et toi, Dimitrius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de manger ? »

Je l'incite à s'éloigner de ma personne et désignant le couloir qui mène aux lourdes portes de la Grande Salle. Mais Dimitrius, DimitriusGreengrass, mon adorable cousin actuellement en quatrième année, semble un peu plus intéressé par la boîte à mes pieds que l'idée de se nourrir.

« Ma chère tante continue à t'envoyer des colis piégés ? »

« C'est possible… Ma _chère tante_ continue à punir ton insolence comme il se doit ? »

Il a un rictus haineux et me dévisage, j'attends les bras croisés une énième remarque déplaisante.

« Je te déteste. »

« Moi de même. »

Ca a toujours été l'amour fou entre nous, mais une chose nous lie, la faim, puisque nous passons ensemble les portes de la Grande Salle, et nous asseyons à la même table. Comme tous les soirs depuis quatre ans.

Je m'installe à côté de Narcissa Black à contre-coeur quand le cadet Lestrange me désigne la place en face de lui. Ma présence lui est indispensable apparemment.

Ca vient aussi du fait que c'est la seule place de libre, sauf si je veux aller manger avec les troisième année.

« Tu veux de la dinde ? » Il me demande poliment.

Mes yeux s'illuminent à ses mots, je vais enfin manger. Mais la désillusion est rapide, mes yeux perdent de leur luminosité nouvelle lorsqu'il me tend le plat.

« Tu veux vraiment me faire manger de ce truc ? »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je me décide à lui expliquer.

« Ca, ce n'est pas de la dinde. Ca, c'est du poulet. »

« C'est du pareil au même. » Il soupire.

« Ah non ! Hors de question que je mange cette chose ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Un Ronflak Cornu ? »

« Un quoi ? »

Je me frotte la nuque et regarde, gênée, vers la table des Serdaigle.

« Laisse tomber. »

Il n'insiste pas sur le sujet, mais continue à m'agiter le plat de poulet devant le nez, que je refuse poliment environ quatre fois avant de lui taper sur les doigts avec ma fourchette.

« Tu es difficile Greengrass, si t'es pas contente tu vas faire ami-ami avec les première année pour piquer dans leur stock de bonbons. »

« Tais-toi, » Je grogne en me servant un peu de jus de citrouille.

« T'es entré avec Dimitrius… Vous êtes rabibochés finalement ? » Il commença à faire la conversation nonchalamment.

« On a jamais tellement était 'abibochés' tu sais. »

Il soupire une nouvelle fois et se sert de la salade, laissant tomber la conversation.

Ahah, il mange de la nourriture pour lapin

Je vois à sa tête qu'il a deviné mes pensées, je m'empresse de retirer mon sourire goguenard de mon visage et me tourne vers mon assiette… Ma seule raison de vivre…

« Je ne mange de pas de nourriture pour lapin, Eleanor. »

« Je n'ai rien dis. »

Il se sert généreusement en vinaigrette et semble tout de suite regretter son geste. Il faut dire que ça ne sert à rien de manger de la nourriture pour lapin si c'est pour se gaver d'huile à côté. Il va finir avec trois kilos en trop à force de vouloir les perdre.

Il me lance un bout de pain au visage, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre.

« Tu vas me laisser tranquille,oui ? »

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de penser ! »

Et après, ça se dit encore novice en legilimencie… Ou sinon c'est qu'il me connait vraiment très bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut être le plus dangereux pour ma survie ici.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, prend un regard autoritaire et fronce les vas avouer ! Mécréant !

« Arrête de me lancer des bouts de pain à la gueule ! Merde ! »


	3. L'hibernation est le maître mot

**Chapitre 2**

Je pense que quelques fois le monde se bat pour que tu restes couché, et toi tu ne l'écoutes pas, tu te lèves et tu passes une effroyable journée. Des fois, il faudrait juste écouter le monde et rester couché.

Le premier point positif est qu'il fait chaud dans mon lit, chose rare, je dirais même très rare, en Ecosse.

Deuxièmement, à part par une de mes fabuleuses camarades de dortoir, je ne risque pas d'être dérangé par un autre être humain.

Et enfin, dans mon lit je peux dormir, ce qui est un avantage propre à lui et qui me manquerait beaucoup si je ne l'avais plus. Car oui, c'est beaucoup plus difficile dans une salle de classe. A part celle de Binns, cela va sans dire, mais c'est une exception.

Mais surtout, la chose que je reproche le plus à tout endroit qui n'est pas mon lit, c'est qu'à tout moment je peux rencontrer...

« Eleanor ! »

Dimitrius Greengrass.

Lui, un jour, je vais lui cramer sa famille.

Jusqu'à la mienne de partie de la famille, en commençant par la maison familiale... Après y avoir enlevé mes affaires, évidemment. Parce que bon, j'ai quelques astuces en pyrotechnie, et ça me dérange pas de démarrer un feu de joie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre toutes mes affaires durant la petite fête.

« Eleanor ! »

« Mais tu vas te taire, oui ? » Je hurle, excédée.

Je lui envoie un pot de fleur au visage, parce qu'il m'a légèrement énervée.

Très légèrement.

« Greengrass et Greengrass, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, avoir la décence de fermer vos grandes gueules ? » Grommelle Andromeda Black, dans toute sa splendeur.

« Mais c'est cette... cette... elle veut pas m'répondre ! »

« Quoi ? » Je m'offusque, une main sur le cœur.« Je t'ais répondu ! Je t'ais même crié ma réponse ! »

« Oh mais taisez-vous ! Je révise ! » S'énerve Black.

Nous nous tournons vers elle à l'unisson, et avec sa tête de futur psychopathe je suis sûre que mon adorable cousin lui fait peur. Bien qu'avec mes dix-huit années passées avec la famille Greengrass, je ne pense pas être un modèle à suivre pour tous les jeunes de cette école.

« Andy, »Commence Narcissa Black, également dans toute sa splendeur. « Est-ce que tu sais où sont mes chaussures de bal ? »

Et l'on remarquera que la cadette est tout de même beaucoup plus calme que sa soeur.

D'ailleurs, une question me turlupine, pourquoi diable a-t-elle besoin de ses chaussures de bal ?

« Narcissa, pourquoi as-tu besoin de tes chaussures de bal ? »

La blonde semble assez surprise par cette question, mais s'en remet rapidement pour porter ses traits sévères, elle hausse un sourcil, et soupire.

« Il faut que je fasse ma valise. Je te rappel qu'on rentre pour les vacances de Pâques. »

Cela me rappel que moi aussi rentrerai chez moi pendant ces vacances, et aussi que je prépare ma valise, par la même occasion.

« Mais…. Cissy, nous ne sommes qu'en Mars. »

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête à l'argument inébranlable de Black.

« Oh, tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand on sera début Avril, et que ta valise ne sera même pas commencé, tu ne viendras pas pleurer devant ma porte ! »

Je tique à l'expression employé, je ne pense pas que ça soit le genre. Ni de sa part, ni d'une quelconque autre personne. Un Black ne pleure pas, c'est évident.

« Eleanor… »

Ah, tiens, je l'avais presque oublié lui.

« Si tu pouvais disparaître… » Je grogne.

.

« Rabastan... »J'entend une voix à la fois chaude et criarde susurrer beaucoup trop près de moi et beaucoup trop fort pour être honnête.

Je ne saurai quel adjectif employer pour désigner cette fille, mais une chose est sûre ce ne sera pas très glorieux, et ça lui correspondra tellement bien. Je ne l'aime pas énormément.

Je devrais peut-être commencer à me renseigner pour des cours d'Occlumencie. Parce que si Rabastan reste avec cette... personne, il serait préférable que personne n'ait accès à mes pensées, et certainement pas lui.

Quiconque prétendra que je suis jalouse sera immédiatement prié d'apprécier mon poing dans sa figure. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis possessive. Juste un peu. Voilà tout. Une Greengrass n'est pas jalouse. Et certainement pas de Cérina Jones.

Mon joli visage se voit défiguré par mes yeux écarquillés face à l'effroyable scène qui se déroule devant moi. Il vient de lui offrir un bracelet en or.

L'or ne lui sied pas, il me sied moi, ce n'est pas si difficile à voir !

Oh Merlin, je vais pleurer.

Encore une fois, non, une Greengrass n'est jamais jalouse. Et ne pleure certainement pas. Une sang-pure digne de ce nom dépasse le commun des mortels.

Mais bientôt je rappellerai à Jones sa mortalité.

Je vais définitivement me mettre à l'Occlumencie.

Une fois ma Serpentarde préférée partie, je m'approche doucement de Lestrange et adopte un ton qui ne renvoie pas à mon interlocuteur mon dégoût. Je le sais pour l'avoir travaillé des années, il marche parfaitement bien.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sortes avec Cérina Jones. »

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je n'y arrive pas très bien... C'est certainement à cause du stress des examens.

« Tu en as de la chance de l'avoir toute la journée à tes cotés, dis-moi, » Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore,Greengrass ? »

« Mais rien ! Rien du tout ! Je me demandais seulement ce que tu faisais avec une pouffe pareille. »

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, Rabastan déteste quand j'insulte ses copines.

Oui, j'insulte souvent les petites-amies de RabastanLestrange, c'est étrangement distrayant.

« Ah oui ? Et tu crois que t'es quoi, toi, une modèle d'intelligence ? Poufiasse ! »

Je dégaine ma baguette et la pointe sur lui avec rage. Il va apprendre ce que c'est, d'insulter Eleanor Greengrass.

«Confringo ! »

Ma réaction est une nouvelle fois, _légèrement_ excessive, je l'accorde, cependant, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai fait exploser. Pas que je n'en sois pas capable, non, pas du tout, j'en suis tout à fait capable, je suis un être doué d'une magie exceptionnelle. Et de toute manière, je ne pouvais pas le laisser le droit de rispoter.

Puis soudain la dure réalité revient à moi... je viens de faire exploser la baguette de Rabastan. Je vais me faire tuer.

Je me mets à courir vers mon dortoir, où je m'enferme jusqu'au lendemain. C'est le seul endroit où je suis en sécurité, où il ne peut pas m'atteindre.

Donc, je suis actuellement enfermée dans mon dortoir, soit, le seul endroit où il ne peut pas m'atteindre... Oui je suis mélodramatique, je suis quelqu'un de mélodramatique, quand j'étais jeune je voulais prendre des cours de théâtre mais Mère a toujours refusé.

« Ça c'était une belle connerie, Eleanor, » Se croit obligée de me dire Judith Tartenn, ma tant aimée camarade de chambre.

Alors que moi je le sais bien que j'ai pas été une lumière sur ce coup-là. La défense par l'attaque c'est devenu une sorte d'automatisme, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

« C'est à force de lancer des Doloris à tour de bras, tu prends la confiance en plus de l'habitude, » Ajoute-t-elle sans se douter qu'elle est sur la pente glissante.

Sur la pente fatale.

Ca n'en donne pas l'air, mais de toute les filles de l'école, c'est celle avec qui je m'entends le mieux.

« Et puis… Aïe ! »

Effectivement, ça n'en donne pas l'air.

Je viens d'essayer de l'assommer. 'Essayer' parce que je n'ai plus vraiment de force dans les bras. Sûrement parce que les Doloris à tour de bras, ça ne muscle pas tellement.

.

Décidément, parfois, il faudrait juste que je reste couchée. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je tenais à insister sur le fait que parfois, il faudrait vraiment que je songe à me rendormir tant qu'il en est encore temps. Puisque dans mon lit il fait chaud, je ne suis pas dérangée, je peux éviter Dimitrius et avant tout je ne risque pas ma vie.

Les statistiques sont très claires, pour une personne jeune, en bonne santé et qui ne peut pas se faire piquer pas une bestiole mortelle en se glissant sous ses draps, il y a très peu de risques qu'elle meurt dans son lit.

Après ça, évidemment, elle peut se faire assassiner dans son sommeil...

Fort heureusement, ça ne peut pas m'arriver ! Car la seule vengeance pouvant se préparer contre ma personne se fait dans la tête d'une personne étant dans l'impossibilité de monter les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. D'autant plus que dans cette école, on trouve toujours le responsable d'un meurtre.

...Ce qui est bien la preuve qu'il y a eu des meurtres dans cette école... Mes jours sont peut-être réellement en danger ! A l'aide !

Nous en concluons ce sera justement pour éviter cette personne que je vais dormir pour le reste de ma vie.

Adieu impurs, famille indigne et mort cruelle...

Je m'en vais hiberner.

« Eleanor, tu vas être en retard pour le cours de Flitwick, » Chantonne la voix de Lise Damon, en tirant les rideaux de mon fabuleux lit à baldaquin.

Que je l'aime ce lit, j'y dors comme un loir.

« Je veux pas y aller, » Je bougonne, la voix ensommeillée.

« C'est à cause de l'histoire avec Lestrange, c'est ça ? »

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et lui jette un regard noir... je ne raconterai plus jamais rien à Judith.

« Je l'ai croisé ce matin, il m'avait l'air assez remonté, il m'a demandé si tu étais déjà debout. »

Finalement, si, Judith est encore une assez bonne confidente. Je la garde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma brunette, j'vais t'aider à l'éviter. »

Je me redresse lentement et la sonde de mon magnifique regard vert d'eau, mes yeux sont magnifiques. Magnifiques vous dis-je !

« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » Je demande en plissant les yeux

« Entre amies, on s'entraide. »

« Bien sûr, » J'acquiesce, toujours méfiante. « Sauf qu'on est pas amies. »

Elle hausse les épaules et me tire du lit avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle arbore un sourire en coin après ma dernière réplique.

« Alors, si on est pas amies, c'est que tu me devras une fière chandelle. »

Pas mal.

.

Si on excepte le fait que j'ai été levée de force ce matin, je pense pouvoir dire que ma journée a été agréable dans la mesure du possible. Enfin, elle l'était, avant que Judith ne vienne assombrir tout ce bonheur idyllique. Idyllique, toujours dans la mesure du possible.

« Tu sais Eleanor, » Commence-t-elle d'un ton savant.« Tu ne peux pas l'éviter éternellement. »

Cela dit, je peux toujours essayer.

« Je sais, je sais. Je vais aller lui parler, m'excuser d'avoir traité Jones de noms d'oiseaux, d'avoir détruit sa baguette et qu'il soit un connard fini. »

Et le plus tard sera le mieux.

« Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Je lui fais les gros yeux. Elle ne veut quand même pas que j'aille le voir alors qu'il est susceptible d'attenter à mes jours.

« Il est derrière la porte. »

Assassins ! Ils sont de mèche, je le savais !

« Tartenn, je te hais. »

« Mais non. Tu m'adores ! » Elle rétorque avec un sourire qui fait briller ses canines d'assassin.

.

« Tu mériterais que je te coupe en petits morceaux, que je t'inflige les pires tortures, que je te livre au Seigneur des Ténèbres après t'avoir accusé de traîtrise, que je te marque au fer rouge et que je te tue ! »

Il a l'air très énervé.

Alors que ça va, j'ai juste lancé un Confrigo, pas un Doloris. Je trouve qu'il exagère un peu, avec ses bandages à la main, à cause des éclats de bois, ça ne fait pas de mal le bois, ça vient des arbres, et les arbres c'est adorable, c'est bien connu.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Ma baguette ! Il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande ce que tu as dans le crâne ! Rien sûrement, j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Je n'ai jamais aimé les sermons, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un arrière goût amer dans la bouche quand l'autorité imposée à moi ne vaut pas mieux et n'est pas plus effrayante que mon père. C'est le bon moment pour préciser que rien n'est plus effrayant que lui.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Lestrange, » Je souffle, la tête baissée depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte.

« Pardon ? »

« Il en faut plus pour m'intimider, » Je réponds avec un rictus mauvais. « Tu sais parfaitement que tu t'attaques à moi parce que je semble, non en réalité je suis, plus faible que toi. Et, bien évidemment, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Je suis plus intelligente que tu ne le pense, je sais très bien que tu en es encore au stade où tu as des remords, où tu t'en veux. Il paraît qu'au dernier raid, le père Rosier t'a laissé faire tout le sale boulot et tu as dû tuer toute une famille, c'est ça ? Enfants, parents, grands-parents… Oh, comme tu as du en être malade. Je sais ce que ça fait, je me dégoûte, ça me rend malade, tout ces meurtres. Je suis un assassin... Un monstre, au sang pur, certes, mais un monstre quand même. Et toi, tu es comme moi. Mettons de côté nos maigres différences et attardons-nous sur ce point. Peut-être qu'en ce moment tu te demandes si ce que tu fais est juste, ou peut-être que ta mission surpasse la morale. Quoi qu'il en soit, viendra le jour où tu ne te poseras même plus la question, tu agiras simplement, tu tueras, sans état d'âme, comme un Lestrange. Et quand viendra ce jour, je te promets que j'aurais peur de toi. Plus que de quiconque, parce que tu me connaîtras trop pour ne pas savoir comment me faire souffrir. Alors je t'en prie, pour l'instant ne m'oblige à craindre le monstre que tu vas devenir, laisse-moi craindre ce que je vais me faire à moi-même. »

Il reste bouche bée un moment, avant que je lui colle une bourse de gallions dans la main pour qu'il se rachète une baguette. Je n'ai même pas eu à m'excuser, c'est pratique.

.

Je suis une mangemort.

Alors oui, je sais, dis comme ça c'est pas très chouette, et puis on s'en doutait un peu, mais c'est pas si mal, au moins je vois du monde, je visite la Grande Bretagne, je me fais des amis.

Enfin..des amis mangemorts.

Qui peuvent me tuer à tout moment.

Chacun à se propre définition de l'amitié.

Chose amusante et que je remarque souvent quand je croise la famille de Dimitrius, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup moins portés magie noire, ou extermination, ou les deux, le combo parfait. A chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai un sentiment de soulagement quand je sais que je ne croiserai pas mon cher cousin à une des réunions du vieux mégalo, pour plusieurs raisons qui ne regardent que moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une question vous taraude peut-être : Pourquoi vieux ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Il faut bien avouer qu'il n'a pas l'air de première jeunesse, même si, je l'accorde, c'est déjà mieux que Dumbledore. Je pense très sincèrement que tout le monde est plus jeune qu'Albus Dumbledore. C'est ainsi que le monde fonctionne. Tout le monde est plus jeune que Dumbledore.

Même ma grand-tante Margaret.

Et pourtant, il lui manque déjà quelques chicots à celle-là. Et si je devais donner une estimation, je dirais qu'elle devrait survivre encore une trentaine de jour. Ce qui ne serait pas une très grande perte pour l'humanité.

Parce qu'en plus d'être une mère ingrate, elle a l'audace d'être dure de la feuille, pratiquement chauve, et d'avoir l'haleine qui sent le chou-fleur pourri.

C'est une réelle agression pour ma vue et mon odorat, alors plus loin elle est de moi, mieux je me porte.

.

Peut-être que si je m'excuse ma vie sera sauvée. Non, il faut simplement que je l'évite. Ou alors il faut que je m'excuse. Non non, j'ai dit que je ne m'excuserai pas, une Greengrass ne revient jamais sur sa parole ! Mais en même temps, j'avais dit à Judith que je m'excuserai, alors je suis déjà revenue sur ma parole une fois... De toute façon, on sera bien portés à se parler à un moment ou un autre.

Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mon devoir de Potions et je me tais. La concentration est à son paroxysme.

Oh, mais si c'est lui qui vient vers moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je ne vais pas juste le regarder en bégayer de ne pas me tuer tout de même, je vaux plus que ça.

D'un autre coté, pourquoi viendrait-il vers moi ?

Et voilà que je pense comme une gamine de treize ans amoureuse, je ne me reconnais même plus, je suis tombée bien bas. Et dire que j'endure tout ça parce que mes parents veulent sympathiser avec les Lestrange. Ca se voit que c'est pas eux qui se battent chaque jour pour leur survie dans cette école de malades.


	4. Mes vacances nesont jamais de tout repos

**Chapitre 3**

Oh Merlin, mais laissez-moi tranquille, c'est pas assez clair que j'ai pas envie d'aller à la chasse aux Sang de Bourbes là ? Je suis en vacances, foutez moi la paix nom de nom !

« Allez Eleanor, lève-toi avant que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse. »

« Oui, Mère, » Je réponds d'une voix assurée qui contraste avec mon état actuel de demi-sommeil.

Un conseil, quand Tatiana Greengrass vous donne un ordre, obéissez. Si vous pensez que subir sa colère n'est rien face à un raid de mangemorts, vous vous trompez. Désobéir est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

C'est avec bonne humeur et certainement pas une once de peur que je sors de mon lit et enfile un peignoir, symbole de ma conviction pour aller me préparer.

Me préparer à quoi ?, me direz-vous. Mais pour me préparer à aller à une de nos ô combien amusante et intéressante réunions spéciales des familles de la haute société, vous répondrai-je. Une soirée classieuse où tu manges bien et où la seule distraction est de jeter des petits pois sur les bébés, en somme.

Ah que j'aime ces soirées. C'est toujours… Très distrayant. Et on voit que ceux qui sont nos hôtes ont bien imprimés le concept d'originalité.

N'y voyez là, bien sûr, aucune forme d'ironie.

Pourtant, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me plaît, dans ces longues soirées interminables, où chacun dévalorise l'autre dans un petit jeu de pouvoir. Il y a quelque chose qui me plaît et qui n'a rien à voir avec le compte bancaire des familles ou la réussite scolaire et magique de leurs enfants... J'adore mes robes.

On aurait pu croire que j'avais échappée à la superficialité en même temps qu'aux règles de bienséance qui consistent à ne pas insulter quelqu'un -ou en tout cas pas en public-, alors qu'il n'en est rien.

L'héritière Greegrass se doit d'être féminine, et belle. Et évidemment que je le suis... quand je m'en donne la peine.

.

Personne ne pourra nier que Narcissa Black a la classe. Peut-être même, oserai-je le dire... Plus que moi. Pour les sang-purs comme moi et elle, la classe, c'est quelque chose d'inné. Un peu comme l'aptitude à la magie, ou la respiration.

Exception faite des Goyle.

Elle aussi a une jolie robe, elle parait bien plus vieille comme ça. Sûrement aussi vieille que la future Mme Lestrange. Qui a un goût très prononcé pour les robes noires apparemment.

J'hésite à lui demander de qui est-ce les funérailles, mais j'ai trop peur de la réponse.

« Eleanor Greengrass, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

Je me tourne vers un Rodulphus Lestrange bien plus poli qu'à son habitude et prend une moue intéressée.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Je t'aurais cru moins courageuse, cela fait des jours que mon cher frère peste contre la sotte que tu es. »

Au-delà du fait que je me demande bien pourquoi Rabastan lui a raconté cette histoire, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible d'être plus lâche que moi, mais je l'ai quand même laissé continuer, par bonté d'âme.

Je corrigerai son erreur plus tard.

« Tel que je le connais, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Pas pire que celui que je passe en ce moment.

.

J'ai tellement froid, je suis sûre que c'est à cause de la réunion des mangemorts anonymes qui sont en train de glacer l'ambiance que j'ai aussi froid. Quelle idée d'enfermer un nombre tel de personnes qui se détestent cordialement, c'est ni bon pour le moral, ni pour la météo.

Je veux un manteau. Donnez-moi un manteau avant que je ne meure de froid.

« Vous voulez… »

Je baisse vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

« Un petit four, Miss ? »

« Non, » Je réponds sèchement à l'elfe de maison qui se tient devant moi.

Habituellement je ne réponds même pas, mais je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette.

Parce que j'ai froid. J'ai froid et je suis fatiguée et je veux rentrer, j'en ai marre, je veux un câlin.

Quoique... En fait, non.

Je sens une veste se poser sur mes épaules. Je me retourne à peine, tâchant de ne pas paraître trop surprise, vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Merci Dimitrius. »

« 'Pas d'quoi. »

On peut pas dire que je m'y attendais.

La veste est un peu grande, mais ce n'est pas comme si je mesurais 1 m 80. Ni comme si je mesurais 1 m 75 non plus...

« Ah, Eleanor Daphné Greengass… »

« Ne m'appel pas comme ça. »

« Pourtant c'est joli Daphné. »

Je me tourne vers lui et soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu y connais en beauté de prénom de filles toi ? Tu vas me dire que tu as fais une liste de prénoms pour tes futurs gosses ? T'as même pas quinze ans. »

« Presque ! » Il rétorque, vexé.

Un sourire effleure mes lèvres et je rentre dans son jeu.

« Astoria c'est plus joli je trouve. »

« C'est bizarre... J'aime bien. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais ce genre de conversations avec lui. C'était peut-être une bonne chose que je sorte de mon lit finalement.

« T'es plutôt sympa en fait. »

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais une vilaine femme masquée qui torture les enfants ? »

« Entre autres. »

Ça fait toujours plaisir.

« C'est pas totalement faux… »

« Je sais. »

Je soupire et tente un léger sourire, hésitant entre lui ébouriffer les cheveux et rester à une distance raisonnable de sa petite tête idiote d'adolescent.

« Toi aussi t'es plutôt sympa. Je n'essaierai plus de t'éviter à l'avenir. »

« Oh, c'est un honneur, chère cousine. »

Nous sommes restés comme ça un moment, à parler de prénoms ou de ma petite taille comparé à lui, ce qui, évidemment, m'a donné envie de lui casser les dents, mais je me suis retenue parce qu'au fond je sais que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Bien au fond, mais quelque part, oui. Il me l'a dit.

Je retiendrai deux choses de cette soirée, qui au final n'était pas si terrible.

J'ai un cousin véritablement adorable, et Rabastan n'est pas assez impitoyable pour venir me chercher des noises à une soirée chez les Malefoy après la semaine éprouvante que j'ai déjà dû endurer chez moi.

Oui, c'était une bonne soirée.

.

« Eleanor ! Arrête de traîner dans ta chambre ! »

Sache, mère ingrate -j'irai même plus loin, mère indigne !-, que je n'ai cure de ce que tu me babilles à travers la porte.

« Eleanor ! »

« J'arrive ! »

J'étais déjà réveillée de toute façon.

Ainsi que douchée, coiffée, habillée et maquillée. Fin prête pour faire le mur.

Eh bien, c'est loupé, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

A quoi cela me sert d'être une puissante sorcière au sang pur si je ne peux même pas faire le mur tranquillement dans ma propre demeure ? J'ai passé toutes mes vacances enfermée entre ces quatre murs, alors qu'on me permette de les escalader s'il vous plaît.

J'aimerai juste échapper quelques heures à mes parents et leur mauvaise humeur... Parce que oui, mon père est très grognon le matin.

« Eleanor ! »

Oh, mais quelle vieille chouette aigrie celle-là, je peux même plus penser tranquille sans qu'elle vienne ma quiétude.

« J'arrive ! » Je répète en roulant des yeux.

J'arrive en trombe et avec grâce dans le salon pour trouver ma mère assise sur le canapé, à coté de Black, deuxième du nom.

« Mère. Andromeda, » Je les salue avant de m'assoir sur un des fauteuils.

Je l'appelle Andromeda devant ma mère, ça rend mieux, elle est très à cheval sur la politesse et il n'est plus à prouver que les Black sont une famille très prestigieuse.

Noble, ancienne, tout ça.

Autant dire que Pelouse-Verte fait pâle figure à coté.

« Andromeda est venue te demander des ingrédients de potions, » Commence ma mère.

Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif et jette un coup d'oeil à Black, je suis une buse en potions.

« Suivez-la ma chère, » Elle finit avec un sourire, alors je me lève du confortable fauteuil à contrecœur.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, dans un des couloirs qui mènent à ma chambre, je me tourne vers elle et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, dans le but de faire comprendre mon impatience en attente d'éventuelles explications.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Black ? » Je demande finalement, fatiguée. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis d'une nullité sans nom en potions, et je ne vais certainement pas m'entraîner chez moi pour faire plaisir à Slughorn. »

« Je sais. » Soupire Blacky. « Mais il fallait que je te vois. »

Je hoche la tête avec suspicion.

« Bien, tu me vois là. Satisfaite ? » Je fais en tournant les talons vers le salon.

« Eleanor, il faut que tu m'aides à m'enfuir. »

Ah. Voilà qui est... surprenant.

Je reste un moment bouché bée à la regarder avant de froncer les sourcils et resserrer un peu plus mes bras.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis amoureuse. »

Mais oui Black, bien sûr.

« Un sang-pur ne tombe pas amoureux, un Black encore moins, c'est dans tes gênes, » Je lui fais remarquer.

« Alors c'est que je suis une exception. »

« Convins-toi toi-même avant de venir me voir. »

« Je t'en prie, Eleanor ! Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider ! »

« Ah oui ? Quand bien même je sois la seule, je ne compte en aucun cas t'aider. Quel dommage Black, je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire. »

Son visage se décompose et elle joint les mains devant son visage.

« Je t'en prie. »

Elle est presque à genoux, une agréable sensation de supériorité me fait tourner la tête, puis je me reprends, me fustigeant mentalement de me laisser avoir par mon orgueil.

« Non. »

Ma réponse résonne dans le couloir, elle a un rictus désespéré, mais se reprend rapidement, digne.

« Bien. » Fait-elle en se relevant. « Je vais devoir te faire du chantage dans ce cas. »

Oh.

Je la regarde un instant et me rend à l'évidence, je vais devoir choisir entre la Peste et le Choléra.

« Que voulait-elle ? » Me demande ma mère, tandis que je reviens dans le salon, après avoir congédié notre charmante invitée.

« Du crin de licorne. »

J'ai toujours étais douée pour inventer des mensonges en un laps de temps court, une honte que ce ne soit pas un métier, je deviendrai une reine dans cette profession.

Attendez... C'est une profession dans le monde moldu ça, non ?

.

Mon retour à Poudlard approche et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non.

Tout les moyens sont bons pour sortir de ma prison, mais l'idée de retourner dans une école où le directeur commence à perdre la boule ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

Enfin, pour qu'il commence à perdre la boule, il faudrait déjà qu'il ait eu les idées claires un jour, et ça ce n'est pas évident.

C'est sur ces douces pensées que la douce voix de ma mère résonne une fois de plus à mes oreilles.

« Eleanor ! »

C'est à croire qu'elle profite que je ne sois pas encore à Poudlard pour me hurler dessus le plus possible.

Peut-être qu'elle a peur que j'oublie mon prénom. C'est vexant.

« Oui Mère ? » Je fais poliment.

« Nous avons une soirée chez les Lestrange. »

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir chez le Pape.

« Bien... J'arrive. »

Je n'ai pas peur de ma mère, je sais seulement qu'il ne faut pas être trop insoumis. Par chance, mes idées contestataires sont mortes en même temps que mes espoirs et mes rêves.

.

Je n'aime pas les soirées chez les Lestrange, on mange même pas bien. C'est trop nul. Je sais que je suis censée détester la culture moldue, mais un peu de chauffage ne ferait pas de mal à leur maison non plus. On dirait que c'est une habitude des familles nobles de se les geler.

Après le repas, passé à écouter de longues conversations ennuyantes et à jeter des coups d'oeil à un petit Black, assis à côté de son frère, avoir plus de prestance que moi, je décide de sortir, tout ce beau monde étant occupé de raconter à quel point c'est dur d'avoir un elfe de maison incapable de tailler des haies en forme de licornes.

« Miss Greengrass se décide enfin à m'honorer de sa présence ? » Résonne la voix du cadet Lestrange, adossé contre un mur.

« Je voulais seulement prendre l'air. »

« De mauvaise humeur ? » Me demande-t-il, alors qu'il voit clairement que c'est le cas.

« Je n'aime pas les soirées qu'organisent tes parents. »

Au delà de ce fait, j'éprouve un profond ras-le-bol de voir toutes leurs têtes de cons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je soupire et m'assois, ou plutôt me laisse tomber, dans l'herbe.

« J'aurais aimé une seule soirée tranquille. »

« Je te comprends. » Il me répond en souriant.

Ce qui est assez rare pour être remarqué, son sourire n'a rien de menaçant, il fait briller ses yeux.

Je ne pense pas qu'un jour dans votre vie vous ayez la chance de le voir comme ça, et je pense également que je n'en aurai plus l'occasion non plus.

« Ils vont se demander où tu es passée. »

« Qu'est-ce que je risque ? »

C'est une question rhétorique.

Je sais très bien ce que je risque.

« Les gens vont jaser. »

Il n'ajoute rien, pousse un soupir las, il m'inspecte des pieds à la tête, comme pour jauger si ma témérité venait d'une profonde idiotie de ma part ou d'un courage de lion fraîchement trouvé.

« Tu es assise dans l'herbe alors que tu portes une robe blanche. »

Je me retiens de le corriger, elle n'est pas blanche, elle est grise.

Le blanc me rappel trop le mariage. Je ne veux pas porter du blanc, à moins d'y être contrainte.

Et Merlin sait que je le serai.

« Elle va être tachée, » Il ajoute en se plaçant à côté de moi, toujours debout, pour ne pas salir son beau costume.

« Je sais. »

J'ai un sursaut de rire jaune et je me relève pour lui faire face.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris... tu n'es plus fâché ? »

Il hausse les épaules et m'offre un sourire en coin.

« Une nouvelle baguette a choisi son sorcier. Et je saurai me venger autrement qu'en te tuant. »

Je me retiens de lui dire que s'il voulait se venger, ce serait déjà fait et qu'au fond, il n'a jamais voulu me faire de mal.

Enfin, je crois.

Voilà que je deviens sentimentale !

« Mademoiselle Greengrass serait-elle encline à enfin revenir à l'intérieur ? »

« Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, s'ils me cherchent, je me ferais un peu taper sur les doigts, rien de bien méchant. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, les mains dans les poches, son attitude nonchalante me rappel notre cinquième année, lorsqu'on passait les BUSES et que cet abruti n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'empêcher toute notre classe à réviser sous prétexte que monsieur était trop intelligent pour s'abaisser à ça, et que là, il s'ennuyait. C'est cette année-là que je me suis rendue compte que même s'il était exécrable, sa présence était loin d'être dérangeante dans ma vie.

« Je vais rester aussi dans ce cas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

Non pas que je me méfie, ou que ce soit. Bien que ce soit le cas, en effet.

« Je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule. »

« Mais c'est que tu en deviendrais presque serviable et attentionné dis-moi ! »

« J'ai toujours été serviable et attentionné. »

Et sage, et gentil, et respectueux, et pas du tout irascible.

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule. »

« Bien sûr, » je répète, et tente un sourire gentil pour m'éviter ses foudres.

Si notre relation n'était pas aussi conflictuelle, je pourrais presque dire que c'est mon ami.

« Jolie veste. »

C'est celle de Dimitrius, je vais la garder, je suis sûre qu'elle me va mieux qu'à lui, il est trop grand, alors que moi j'ai la classe.

L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, me direz-vous.

Dommage.

« Merci. » Je réponds finalement avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Oui, c'est une jolie veste.

En y repensant, j'ai passé toutes mes vacances à satisfaire mes parents en me laissant traîner à toutes ces soirées. Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux amis au sang-pur, ou de jolies robes, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je ne peux pas dormir tranquille avec le vieux fou qui dirige l'école. Et les élèves qui dirigent ma maison.

« Le ciel est magnifique, » Je souffle.

C'est dommage que nous ne soyons pas de grands sentimentaux, parce que ça ferait une belle séquence émotion.

Je m'allonge et après un moment, avec un coup d'œil à Rabastan, je me dis que je resterai rien là pour toujours, dans une séquence émotion.


	5. Espèce de vieux fou

**Chapitre 4**

Notre école est dirigée par un vieux fou sénile.

En fait, pas tout à fait, notre école est dirigée par un vieux fou sénile, et tout le monde s'en dore la nouille. Il y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Tu me passes le sel ? » Me demande un premiere année de Gryffondor.

Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Déjà, c'est un première année, il ne manque pas de culot le petit, mais surtout, surtout ! C'est un premier année de _Gryffondor_ …

Et nous savons tous qui a eu cette excellente idée.

Les Black font une tête d'enterrement, elles sont installées à côté de Mini-Blacky, le frère de celui qui a plus de prestance que moi, et moi dans tout ça, je suis en face d'eux.

Bon, je dois bien admettre que c'est déjà mieux que Rabastan qui s'est retrouvé chez les Poufsouffles.

Chez les Poufsouffles !

« Hey ! Tu m'entends ? Tu me passes le sel ? »

Je lance un regard réfrigérant à en éteindre un feudeymon au gamin qui la boucle aussi sec.

« C'est bien aussi des frites sans sel, » Tente de philosopher son ami assit à coté de lui.

Finalement, Sirius Black, tout chevaleresque qu'il est, donne le sel au petit Gryffondor, et soutient mon regard.

Quel rebelle ce gosse. Je vais lui planter ma fourchette dans l'oeil on verra s'il fait toujours le mâlin.

Je disais quoi déjà moi ?

Ah oui, l'école est dirigée par un vieux fou sénile. Mais ça on le savait.

Peu importe, le dîner se passe -plus ou moins- sans encombre, j'assiste toute la soirée aux reproches des deux sœurs Black sur l'inaptitude de leur cousin à faire les choses correctement.

« Sirius, tiens toi plus droit. » Sermonne Blacky n°2.

« Et ce n'est pas la bonne fourchette. » Continue Blacky n°3

Apparemment Blacky n°4 n'apprécie pas vraiment de se faire reprendre sur son comportement puisqu'il soupire et quitte la table.

« Sirius ! » Crient les deux énergumènes qui lui servent de cousines.

J'adresse un sourire contrit au môme avant d'en retourner à mon steak et mes pêches confites.

Pauvre petit, quand j'y pense, il est tout de même tombé dans une famille de fous. Et pour couronner le tout, il est à Gryffondor.

Ses vacances doivent être encore plus insupportables que les miennes.

« Tu m'passes le sel ? » Je fais au premier année assit à coté de moi

Il ne me répond pas, apparemment vexé que je n'ai pas voulu lui passer tout à l'heure.

Je m'approche de son oreille et prend une intention sombre et menaçante.

Tout le contraire de mes beaux yeux. Puisque, comme je l'ai dit, ils sont magnifiques.

« Je connais plusieurs façon de faire sortir les yeux de quelqu'un de ses orbites. Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

Il couine et j'ai mon du.

L'intimidation marche toujours, Papy Greengrass serait fier de moi.

« Et c'est ainsi que l'élève a dépassé le maître. » Qu'il m'aurait dit, et un sourire ému nous aurait gagné tous les deux.

Je l'aimais bien, moi, papy était un peu bizarre et sentait le mouton, mais outre cela et son coté psychopathe, il était sympathique.

La voix de Dumbledoudy me sort de mes rêveries.

« Chers élèves, le déjeuner est à présent fini, merci à tous, je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir, pour le dîner. »

Oui, parce qu'en plus de nous obliger à manger avec des imbéciles heureux, il tient à nous remercier d'être venus. Un jour il nous fera un discours sur l'amitié, il ne faudra pas s'étonner.

.

Lise Damon se tient devant moi avec un air à la fois sévère et impressionné. Etant donné que je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'elle a dit jusque-là, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle peut me parler, ni même si c'est moi qui l'ait impressionnée. Ça ne m'étonnerait, cependant, je suis quelqu'un de très impressionnant.

« Ce gosse est un petit génie des potions, en trois cours il a été capable de créer la Goutte du Mort Vivant. »

« Je déteste cette potion. »

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Non Lise, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, » Je soupire.

« Ca veut dire… »

Une flamme rougeoyante retient mon attention dans le foyer de la cheminée, je crois que quelqu'un vient de jeter son devoir là-dedans. Ce n'est pas très écolo.

« Et en une séance tu aurais repris un niveau correct. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de babiller, et je n'en ai cordialement rien à faire. »

« Severus Rogue va te faire remonter ton niveau en potions que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Non.

« Il en est hors de question. »

Cette réponse ne semble pas la satisfaire pleinement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait d'accord non plus, » Je continue.

Cette autre réponse la satisfait encore moins. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et me lance un regard sévère empreint d'une certaine suspicion.

« Mais c'est un impur ! » Je braille au bord des larmes.

« Ah. Dommage. »

.

Qu'un fou dirige notre école, passe encore. Que la plupart de mes camarades ne sachent pas tenir leur baguette, passe encore. Mais si même les professeurs n'y mettent pas du leur pour remettre un petit peu d'ordre, on fonce droit dans le mur !

Prenons l'exemple de Pomona Chourave.

Cette année, deux élèves sont allés à l'hôpital par sa faute.

Bon, elle a insisté pour aider les médicomages car selon elle, elle sait mieux que quiconque comment régler ce genre de problèmes, mais il s'avère que cette femme est un vrai danger publique.

Je vous l'accorde. Ces deux élèves n'étaient pas très fut-futs. On peut même dire qu'ils étaient complètement cons… Ce qui d'ailleurs ne fait qu'augmenter le nombre d'imbéciles de cette école.

Je vais faire un graphique, avec des pourcentages, et tout le monde verra que je suis encore la seule saine d'esprit dans cette fichue école !

Bande de fous furieux.

.

« Bon, arrêtez de vous bécoter ou je vous enfonce ma fourchette dans l'œil ! » Je m'agace au bout de quinze minutes de 'Prends sur toi Eleanor, t'occupe pas d'eux.'

« Oh ça va, espèce de rabat-joie. »

Je ne suis pas une rabat-joie. Je suis une Greengrass, je suis donc parfaite.

Je leur lance une œillade meurtrière et ils se tassent sur le banc, je ne les entends plus se conter fleurette ou se chuchoter des mots doux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Après, ils feront ce que bon leur semblera, tant que c'est hors de ma vue.

Ça marche toujours quand je fais ça.

J'essaye de ne pas afficher un sourire satisfait et garde mon air hautain, histoire de faire honneur à mon nom et tout ça.

Parce que ma famille est très honorable, et aussi parce que j'ai besoin d'imposer mon respect à la table des Poufsouffle qui a l'honneur de m'accueillir ce soir.

Je perçois deux yeux bleus qui me fixent à travers la foule.

Il semblerait que Rabastan s'amuse à m'épier depuis cinq bonnes minutes, alors que je découpe mes petits bouts de pain. Evidemment, il se croit discret.

Je relève la tête et lui fait un clin d'œil et je m'en retourne à ma soupe.

Oui, pour dîner, j'ai pris de la soupe.

Là, vous me direz « Comme ma mamie. »

Certes.

Bien... C'est assez gênant. Je vais juste me concentrer sur ma soupe. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'essaye de faire depuis quelques minutes, mais quelques voix stridentes m'en empêchent. Je ne vais tout de même taper une autre scandale.

« Mais taisez-vous, bande de truies ! »

En même temps, je rappel que je suis à table avec de Poufsouffles, il fallait bien se douter que ça finirait comme ça.

« Miss Greengrass ! » Tonne la voix de McGonagall.

Le garçon en face de moi ricane et j'agite ma fourchette devant lui. Toi, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup et tu le regretteras un jour.

Là vous me direz « Elle n'aime pas grand monde quand même. », parce qu'évidemment vous n'êtes pas capables de la boucler cinq minutes.

Et vous avez raison.

Beaucoup n'en valent pas la peine.

Là, c'est moi qui ai raison.

« Miss Greengrass, en retenue avec Mr Rusard, demain 18h, salle des trophées. »

« Mais… Professeur… » Je tente de larmoyer.

« Pas de discussion, et je vous renvoie à la table des Serpentards ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Alors... Je suis... Libre ? »

« Oui Miss Greengrass... » Puis elle se rassoit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée... »

Oh par Merlin, merci, merci, merci !

.

« Une fin de journée en compagnie de Rusard à astiquer des trophées et des plaques dont tout le monde se fout, ça va pas être évident à supporter. »

Je reconnais que ce n'est pas totalement faux.

« Tant que j'ai pas à astiquer autre chose, » Je réponds avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle fait mine d'être offusquée et met une main sur le cœur. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et continue la conversation.

« McGo n'a pas le sens de la justice. »

« Toi non plus, » Me fait remarquer cette chère Judith en riant doucement.

Un silence s'installe, alors que je le regarde d'un air sombre. Cette fille est très vexante !

« T'as intérêt à courir vite toi. » Je lui dis avec un air méchant, car je pratique très bien l'air méchant.

La blondinette se lève d'un bond et s'enfuit du dortoir dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Effectivement. Elle court très vite.

Je me lève à mon tour et dévale les couloirs, je suis habituée à courir après Judith dans les couloirs quand elle me dit quelque chose de vexant. A cause de l'honneur à conserver, et pleins d'autres trucs du même acabit.

« Je t'aurais, Tartenn ! » Je hurle avant de heurter une surface assez imposante.

Hector Crabbe.

Oh... Sauve-toi Eleanor ! Je veux dire… Sauve-moi !

« Greengrass… Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire, là ? »

Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

« Tu sais ce qui arrive aux inconscientes dans ton genre, Greengrass ? »

Elles finissent mangées ?

Non, absurde.

Je refrène un sourire moqueur, mes yeux inspectent les environs, personne. Je vais finir mangée par Hector Crabbe, et personne ne sera là pour me sauver.

« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion, de toute manière, aucun son n'en serait sorti.

« Laisse-la, Crabbe. »

Il fait une grimace, le voilà presque déçu de ne pas avoir pu me manger.

« Greengrass est ta petite protégée ? Elle est même pas belle, et t'as vu ses hanches ? C'est pas avec ça qu'elle aura des mioches. »

« Tire-toi. »

Le crustacé grogne assez peu élégamment et s'en va comme il est venu. Moche.

« Fais attention la prochaine fois Eleanor, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, » Me dit Rabastan avant de tourner les talons.

Lui, il a le sens de la théâtralité. Un véritable modèle pour les petits nouveaux de Serpentard.

J'hésite à lui dire merci, mais je me contente d'un sourire qu'il ne voit pas, trop occupé qu'il est à me tourner le dos. Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment bien prendre le fait que je sois la "petite protégée" de quelqu'un, premièrement parce que je ne suis pas petite et deuxièmement parce que je sais me protéger toute seule, comme je l'ai si bien démontré précédemment.

Le sourire que j'affiche est tout de même gentil, et suffira en guise de remerciements.

Oui je sais faire des sourires gentils, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même... Bien que vous ne m'ayez pas l'air convaincus.

Une question s'impose à moi alors qu'il disparaît au détour d'un couloir. Comment a-t-il fait pour se trouver au bon moment au bon endroit et pourquoi m'a-t-il défendue ?

Ah, et aussi, où est passée Judith ?

.

« Vous serez en retenue avec Messieurs Tonks et Potter, » M'informe McGonagall, l'air grave, comme si le nom de Potter lui était déjà insupportable.

Alors que Potter, c'est juste un première année.

Et Tonks, c'est un Poufsouffle... Je savais pas que les Poufsouffles pouvaient faire des conneries, on en apprend tout les jours !

« Bien Professeur McGonagall, » Je réponds, l'air sérieuse et concernée.

Je descends jusqu'à la salle des trophées, et y trouve le binoclard de Gryffondorien et l'autre imbécile heureux et "amoureux" de Black n°2.

Alors si vous pensez que Black n°2 est un Black de sexe masculin, libre à vous de passer en lecture tout les noms d'étoiles, mais les gamins de 12 ans et les vieillards de 70, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de Tonks.

J'ai une image de Tonks effroyable en tête maintenant.

Ça va être une très longue soirée.

.

« Abruti de Gryffondor, » Je grogne tandis que Potter Junior conte ses exploits.

Exploits qui lui ont permis d'atterrir ici. Ce n'est pas ce vraiment ce que j'appel un exploit, mais soit, si ça peut lui permettre de dormir la nuit, qui suis-je pour briser ses rêves ?

« Mais je n'étais pas vraiment seul. Il y avait aussi Sirius, il ne s'est seulement pas fait attrapé. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, c'est mon ami. »

Je tends l'oreille à la dernière phrase. Alors comme ça Blacky n°4 fait des bêtises et se lie d'amitié avec un traître à son sang... voilà qui va faire du foin dans la noble et ancienne famille des Black.

« Potter, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de ce genre de chose en _sa_ présence… » Fait Tonks avec un mouvement de tête dans ma direction.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là, nous ne sommes pas portés à nous revoir, » Je dis d'une voix faussement guillerette.

Et cela me sied au plus haut point.

« Ouais, je préfère faire comme si tu étais là quand même, » Décide le jeune Pouffy avec un air méfiant qui ne lui va pas du tout au teint.

« Trop aimable à toi… »

« Les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes, » Soupire petit Potter.

« Toi le mioche, je t'ai pas sonné, » Je grince après avoir épuisé le reste de mes réserves d'amabilité hypocrite.

Mais faut me comprendre, je suis enfermée dans une pièce qui pue le renfermé avec deux zigotos totalement inintéressants à faire un travail d'elfe de maison.

Je _refuse_ d'être traiter ainsi !


	6. Pas tombée à Serpentard par hasard

**Chapitre 5**

Je ne peux pas passer une seconde sans qu'on vienne me rebattre les oreilles. Non seulement on ne peut pas avoir cinq minutes à soit dans cette école, mais en plus c'est toujours moi qu'on vient embêter.

« Miss Greengrass, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Je lorgne le professeur Flitwick, il porte pourtant ses lunettes, comment fait-il pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

« Je me lave les cheveux, Professeur. »

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de l'importance de la politesse ? surtout envers ceux qui ont l'autorité. Il faut savoir respecter les autres pour se respecter soi-même.

« Oui, ça je le vois bien, mais… pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont sales, » Je dis, avec l'air de celle qui déclame l'évidence.

Ce qui est une très bonne raison, c'est également parce que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps dans la salle de bain le matin, alors que Lise tambourine à la porte. Elle me stresse cette petite.

« Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? » S'impatiente le petit Flitwick.

« Parce que vous nous parlez du sort _Aguamenti…_ » Je tente.

Il fulmine, il faut dire que je ne manque pas de culot. Mais je ne risque rien, nous sommes en Mai, et moi en dernière année.

A part peut-être le renvoi, mais à la bonne heure ! De toute façon je ne vais rien faire de ma vie, mes parents vont me trouver un gentil mari qui a de l'argent et ses ASPICS dès que je sortirai de l'école. Je ne suis restée ici finir ma scolarité que pour faire bonne figure.

Ca m'enchante pas plus que ça que ce soit moi qui m'occupe des gamins sans rien faire de bien productif à côté, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Le Professeur Flitwick semble au bord de l'implosion, il devient tout rouge.

C'est quand il commence à être secouer de spasmes nerveux que je commence à m'inquiéter.

Oui bon, je suis d'accord pour dire que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais j'avais réussi à ne pas mettre d'eau partout, je ne gênais personne !

« Tu es vraiment folle Eleanor, » Me dit Judith à la fin du cours.

« Merci, » Je fais un peu venimeuse. « Ça fait toujours plaisir. »

« Y a pas d'quoi. »

« Tu es vraiment… vraiment… Rrrh ! »

J'adore cette fille.

.

Je sens quelqu'un qui essaye de me faire sortir de mon lit, alors qu'en réalité je veux dormir. Cette personne n'a vraiment rien compris au principe de me laisser profiter de ma nuit.

« Qui que vous soyez, vous paierez pour cet affront, » Je grogne à moitié dans mon sommeil.

« Putain Greengrass tu vas te lever oui ?! »

Je pense qu'elle est énervé, elle chuchote. Et les volets ne sont pas ouverts, signe qu'il ne faut pas jour.

Elle essaye de me faire sortir de mon lit alors qu'il ne fait pas encore jour... Mais quel genre de monstre faut-il être pour ça...

« Mais pourquoi ? » Je geins en me redressant.

Je distingue dans la nuit une masse de cheveux assez importante et deux yeux clair.

« Black ?! »

« Viens avec moi, » Elle chuchote.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir vraiment envie.

« Lève-toi, Greengrass ! »

Je soupire et me lève à contrecœur. Plusieurs questions viennent à moi, comme "pourquoi je suis là ?", "comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas réveiller mes compagnes de dortoir alors qu'elles s'animent dans un sursaut dès que je tousse ?" ou "pourquoi cette folle vient-elle me voir en pleine nuit ?"

On n'a pas élevé des strangulots ensemble que je sache.

Elle me traîne jusqu'à la salle commune et je me laisse tomber, avec grâce, sur le canapé.

« Si je t'ai fait venir ici… »

« J'ai seulement accepté de te suivre, » Je corrige, un brin agacée.

« Si tu as bien voulu me suivre dans ce cas… C'est parce que j'ai un compromis à te proposer. »

Je hausse un sourcil et me redresse, bien plus à l'écoute que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je t'écoute. »

Elle se tord les mains et soupire.

« Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je te donnerai toutes les informations que tu veux sur ma famille. »

J'avoue que c'est tout de suite un peu plus intéressant.

« Jusqu'au dernier cadavre planqué dans l'placard ? »

« Oui. »

Cette proposition me paraît alléchante, cependant, un détail me coupe dans mon élan.

« Que dois-je faire en échange ? »

« Disons... Me vouer allégeance. M'aider, quoi que je te demande. »

Je tique, j'ai déjà eu du mal à me faire à l'idée de devoir me plier en quatre pour le mégalo, le Seigneur Noir, je veux dire, c'est pas pour obéir aux ordres d'une Gryffondor refoulée.

« Non, » Ma réponse tranche encore une fois et elle semble au bout du rouleau.

« Dans ce cas, » Elle commence en se relevant dignement, visiblement contrariée de son nouvel échec. « Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. » Et elle retourne aux dortoirs, me laissant seule à mon triste sort de personne qui ne va pas réussir à se rendormir d'ici tôt.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par « Je n'ai pas d'autres choix » ?

« Andromeda ! » Je l'appel rapidement.

Je l'avoue, je suis légèrement paniquée.

Elle se retourne et pose ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais te pourrir la vie, » Elle sourit.

En réalité, ce n'est pas du tout une Gryffondor refoulée.

Le lendemain, je la croisais dans les couloirs, avec son sourire diabolique. Et Narcissa me regarde en rigolant. Alors je commence un peu à avoir peur... Rien qu'un tout petit peu.

.

Je me tords de douleur, une main enserrant mon avant-bras gauche, une grimace déformant mes traits.

Je me précipite dans la salle d'eau la plus proche, en espérant que personne ne me voit, et enlève ma cape.

La marque est devenue d'un noir bien plus sombre que dans mes cauchemars les plus horribles. Il nous appel ? Impossible, je suis à Poudlard, je ne peux pas partir, je ne suis même pas sûre de ne pas me casser quelque chose en transplanant. Je serre les dents, la douleur aurait déjà du commencer à faiblir.

Pourquoi la douleur ne s'arrête-t-elle pas ?

Je serre les dents et essaye de reprendre mon souffle, je me relève, remet ma cape et observe mon reflet dans la glace.

Je suis très pâle et j'ai l'air fatigué, comme à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, on croirait que je suis malade.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, rajuste quelques mèches et soupire. Ma ressemblance avec un Inferi me désespère.

« Eleanor ? »

J'époussette mes vêtements et sors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ressembles… »

« A un Inferi, je sais, » Je réponds en me faisant violence pour ne pas me prendre la tête entre les mains et garder un visage fermé et dédaigneux.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de lire la douleur restée dans mes yeux et me dirige vers la Grande Salle, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement à laisser les élèves de Serpentard me scruter sous tous les angles, mon masque arrogant se craquelle et un rictus hargneux se dessine.

« Je souhaiterai, bande d'ignares insolents, que vous cessiez de me fixer comme une pièce de viande. »

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu quelques couleurs qu'ils ont le droit de me mater sans complexe.

Mes camarades ne bougent pas d'un poil, bien que certains aient rougis un peu. C'est pas possible, je n'ai plus le choix je vais être obligée de les menacer.

« Bon, ça suffit, vous arrêtez ou j'vous arrache les ongles avec une carafe de jus de citrouille. »

Je ne dis pas que ça me fera plaisir, mais je pense que je m'en remettrai aisément. La violence engendre la violence, j'ai l'habitude.

Je me lève brutalement, faisant tinter mes couverts au passage, et sors de la Grande Salle. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir passer une seule journée sans scandale dans cette école.

.

A chaque pas que je fais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe et qu'on chuchote sur mon passage. Je sais que mon numéro de ce matin peut attirer certains, mais ce n'est pas assez pour créer les regards fuyants et les mots qui s'entrechoquent.

Je vais devoir aller parler à Black.

Je marche d'un pas décidé vers ma salle commune, aiguisant mon regard.

« Andromeda Black ! » Je crie en poussant la porte.

Il est très important de toujours ménager ses entrées. Le mot clé : La théâtralité.

Fort heureusement, elle était bien dans la salle commune. Les moqueries se seraient légèrement intensifiées si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Mais passons.

« Black… Pourrais-tu me suivre, s'il te plait ? » Je lui fais d'une voix doucereuse.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fait, à ma plus grande surprise.

« Où allons-nous ? » Elle demande avec un brin d'innocence dans la voix, alors, qu'entre nous, elle est loin de l'être.

« Nous allons nous expliquer. »

Alors je la traîne à l'écart, me pince l'arête du nez et commence.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » Je demande en évitant d'accompagner ma phrase avec tout le mépris que je lui porte.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai seulement de bonnes idées. »

« Et qu'elles étaient-elles ? »

Je n'aime pas trop le sourire sadique qui s'étale sur les lèvres de Black, mais je vais quand même essayer de passer outre, pour le moment, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'inquiéter pour ses démences maniaques et meurtrières, tant qu'elles n'étaient pas portées sur ma personne.

« J'ai lancé un rumeur, » Répond-elle.

Je vois bien qu'elle essaye de cacher la lueur folle dans ses yeux. Je ne lui en veux pas trop, c'est de famille le regard fou.

« Quelle rumeur ? » Je fronce les sourcils pour accentuer mon air méfiant

« Une trahison au sein de la famille Lestrange, quel incroyable vaudeville. »

Un quoi ?

« Tu as fais quoi ? »

« J'ai… »

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as fais, je ne suis pas idiote, » Je crache. « Qu'as-tu dis… exactement ? »

« Bien… » Commença-t-elle, l'air faussement amusée. « Il semblerait que ça inclue un certain Rodolphus Lestrange et une liaison… »

« Pa… Pardon ? » Je bégaie, les yeux écarquillés.« Tu es folle ? Et si ça arrivait aux oreilles de ta soeur ? »

« Oh ça n'arrivera pas, » Répond-elle sereinement. « Je suis une femme rancunière, pas meurtrière. »

.

Je suis sûre qu'il m'en veut, évidemment qu'il m'en veut, et s'il n'est pas au courant, ça ne saurait tarder. Il le sera bientôt, et m'en voudra. C'est à n'en pas douter. J'ai déjà échappé au pire une fois, un sang-pur de Serpentard n'est pas censé se montrer aussi clément.

Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de le coincer en sortant du cours, pour reporter la faute sur Andromeda et Narcissa le plus rapidement possible.

Oh, attendez. C'est la fin du cours.

Un décompte se lance dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je presse le pas, l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne loin de nos adorables camarades un peu trop curieux.

Je cours jusqu'à lui, pose ma main sur sa bouche et le traîne loin de nos _chers_ camarades de classe.

« Eleanor ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

J'affiche une mine désolée et des yeux larmoyants.

« Je… » Je fais mine de sangloter.

Rabastan soupire et se met à contempler la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, une sorte de placard grand des toiles d'araignées grand format. Je me demande s'il y a des araignées grand format et grimace. Si ce n'était que ça ça ne me dérangerait pas, j'aime bien les araignées, mais est-ce que quelqu'un fait au moins le ménage ici ?

« Ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi. »

« Ah, » Je dis, déçue. « J'aurais essayé. »

« C'est tout à fait honorable de ta part, mais sache que je n'apprécie que peu qu'on me prenne pour un con. »

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Je me retiens de soupirer de soulagement, au moins il n'est pas au courant.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

Il faut que j'arrête de penser en sa présence, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement possible.

« J'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais il faut que tu te souviennes de quelque chose, je... n'ai de liaison avec personne, et je n'en veux pas, d'accord ? »

« Je vois pas vraiment… »

« Je veux juste que tu te souviennes de ça. Et ce n'est absolument pas ma faute si telle ou telle rumeur se met à circuler sur le dos de qui que ce soit. C'est la faute de Black ! » Je déblatère à une vitesse faramineuse avant de détaler.

Ce n'est pas pour mon courage légendaire que j'ai été placée à Serpentard.

.

La rumeur comme quoi Eleanor Greengrass, oui, je parle de moi à la troisième personne et je vous emmerde, est à l'origine de nombreux conflits dans les familles les plus importantes du monde sorcier s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher ? C'est une rumeur ! J'en ai rien à battre de tes conseils, faut te le dire en quelle langue ? »

« Pétasse, » Siffle la cinquième année qui me prend de mon précieux temps depuis trois heures.

Qui en plus est idiote, très laide et même pas drôle. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne l'aime pas. Même si c'est vrai. Je ne l'aime pas du tout.


	7. La nostalgie c'était bien quand

_Bonne année !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 (au titre à rallonge) :** **La nostalgie c'était bien quand je pouvais y consacrer du temps**

Un « Bonjour ! » lancé d'une voix joyeuse me tire de mon sommeil. La chose qui me manquera le plus quand je quitterai Poudlard, c'est bien la voix douce de Lise dès le réveil, pourtant, je persiste et signe, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de nostalgique ou qui regrette le passé. C'est un des petits avantages de mon éducation peu raisonnablement stricte et qui me permettent de ne pas encore me mettre à supplier Merlin de me changer de famille.

« Bonjour, » Je réponds avec un sourire en m'étirant.

Avec un petit peu de chance, ce sera une bonne journée.

.

Pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, une de mes prédictions concernant l'humeur globale de ma journée était juste. Pour peu, je dirais que ma journée est fabuleuse. Mais je ne le ferai pas, n'exagérons rien.

Et moi qui pensais que ma vie était un enchaînement de mauvaises surprises et de problèmes, voilà que je me retrouve à vivre une journée banale, voir même agréable. Pour un peu, j'y prendrais goût, pas de rivalités, pas de famille accaparante, pas d'ennuis et pas de magie noire à utiliser.

Enlevez tout le stress de mon corps et je me mets à apprécier mes journées.

Je n'ai même pas rencontré une fois Hector Crabbe de la journée. Ce qui, en soit, n'est pas si bizarre, on ne passe pas nos semaines collés l'un à l'autre… L'angoisse, j'en ai des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser !

« Miss Greengrass, vous avez la réponse à ma question ? »

Evidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

Quelle idée ai-je eu d'aller au dernier cours de notre cher professeur, en même temps ? Je suis la seule à blâmer

Mais pas de soucis, je suis plutôt douée en Astronomie. A force de traîner avec la famille Black, je connais les constellations comme ma poche.

.

« Eleanor… » Commence la voix douce de Lise Damon. « Je pense qu'il est temps de préparer les valises. »

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça de faire mes bagages, mais quand ils seront finis, il y aura quelque chose qui se finira avec, il ne restera que peu de temps avant que je m'en aille de cette école. Et ce définitivement.

Et je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, cela me fait un petit pincement au cœur.

Je n'ai jamais été sentimentale, je ne suis en rien quelqu'un de sentimental. Je suis une Greengrass et c'est bien mon seul et plus important problème. C'est seulement que partir va me faire bizarre. Rien de grave, juste bizarre. Pas comme un membre coupé, comme une entaille qui ne veut pas cicatriser, plutôt.

Oui, je hais la moitié de cette école, je me demande toujours comment se débrouillent certains professeurs pour se supporter et je pense que Dumbledore devrait prendre sa retraite, mais je ne me vois pas ailleurs qu'ici.

C'est une sorte de deuxième maison, et quand je m'en irai, cela signifiera qu'il ne m'en restera qu'une, et ce n'est pas ma préférée.

Entre nous, je n'ai aucune envie d'être une jeune diplômée, il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mes parents, un futur mari et la vie pourrie qui va avec qui m'attendent. Tout cela parce que je serai partie de cette fichue école.

Je pourrais louper mes ASPICS, les rater et rester pour redoubler ma septième année, quitte à être dans la même classe que le Blondinet et le Crustacé.

« Eleanor ? »

Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, je vais faire ma valise.

« Oui, oui, » Je réponds d'une voix lasse en me levant de mon siège. « J'arrive. »

.

Nous partons ce soir à vingt-deux heures. Dans six heures. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard... A vrai dire, je me crois toujours en Mai.

La seule chose dont je me souviens ce sont quelques bribes de mes épreuves, de papier que je jette au garçon devant moi ou de l'autre taré qui finit plus tôt et se met à jouer de la flûte de pan.

« Hey ! Eleanor ! »

« Dimitrius, » Je le salue en m'avançant vers lui.

« Ca te fait quoi de savoir que tu pars sans même pouvoir te retourner ? »

« Ca ne me fait rien, Dimitrius, » Je lui mens en souriant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour cette histoire de rumeur ? »

« Rien du tout, elle n'atteindra pas les hautes sphères, ou en tout cas pas assez pour me porter préjudice. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Eleanor ? » Il me demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre eux. Si Black ne peut pas faire mieux que lancer des rumeurs sur moi, alors je n'ai rien à craindre de bien grave. »

« Tu as à craindre que tes parents l'apprennent. »

« Je n'aurais qu'à nier en bloc, j'y suis habituée. »

« Ca ne marchera pas. »

« Je sais. »

Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler.

.

Je parcoure le château depuis une vingtaine de minutes à la recherche de Lestrange, que j'appel par moment d'une voix forte, dans une veine tentative que quelqu'un ait pitié et m'indique la bonne direction. C'est pas pour me trouver des excuses, mais il est quand même assez grand ce château, plutôt gigantesque même, c'est normal que je ne trouve personne ici.

« Lestrange ! »

Je me suis remise à l'appeler par son nom de famille en public, pas vraiment parce que je pense que ça changera quelque chose sur les bruits qui courent sur mes relations avec la famille Lestrange, mais je ne vais tout de même pas jeter de l'huile sur le puis le fait que je le cherche est déjà bien assez louche.

« Les… »

Je me sens happée vers l'arrière et perd l'équilibre.

Pourtant je ne suis en rien maladroite et il en faut beaucoup pour me faire tomber. C'est sûrement à cause de l'effet de surprise...

« Pain grmchoi ! »

Ce qui, vous l'aurez sans doute constater, n'a pas de réelle signification, nous pouvons même dire que cela n'en a aucune.

« Tu as vu à quel point ce n'est pas agréable ? » J'entends grommeler près de mon oreille.

« Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus… » Je réponds en me dégageant.

Je n'en aurais sûrement plus l'occasion, d'ailleurs. Rentrés dans nos manoirs respectifs, la chasse au Rabastan Lestrange sera définitivement prohibée et je n'aurais plus de moyen de faire un peu de sport à l'exception des Doloris à tour de bras, évidemment.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Déjà je voulais savoir pourquoi, face à Crabbe, tu… »

« Non. »

« Quoi non ? »

« Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi. »

Etant donné que je m'y attendais, je me passe une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance et continue.

« Je voulais aussi te dire au revoir, » Je dis d'une petite voix.

J'avoue apprécier d'être actuellement maître de mes émotions et de la façon dont les traite mon corps, car je n'aurais pas aimé avoir le rouge aux jours étant donné la posture intimidante qu'il prend.

« Bien, au revoir, » Il me répond alors sèchement.

Je sais que comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il m'en veut, mais c'est juste sa façon d'être naturel.

Je penche la tête sur le coté et lui fais mes yeux de cocker.

Ca ne marche jamais avec ma mère, mais je peux l'utiliser sans problème contre Slughorn et mon oncle. Ou bien Malefoy, à ma plus grande surprise. C'est un grand rêveur naïf, au final, le Malefoy, il s'inquiète pour la jeunesse.

« Je t'ais déjà dit que ça ne marchait pas avec moi, » Grommelle Rabastan en se mettant à marcher.

Alors qu'il est évident que mettre de la distance entre nous deux ne suffira pas à stopper mon harcèlement incessant.

« Rabastan… » Je l'appel d'une voix suppliante et il ne se retourne même pas.

Je le rejoins rapidement et perçois une pointe d'agacement dans son regard lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi.

« Greengrass, on va se revoir, et pas qu'une fois, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Ca ne sera pas pareil, » Je commence avec une moue. « Nous aurons changé, quand nous nous reverrons... Les seules occasions qui se présenteront à nous de parler seront pendant nos missions pour Tu-Sais-Qui et aux banquets, où l'ambiance qui règne n'est pas vraiment propice à la rigolade. »

Il semble trouver que mon monologue est à la hauteur puisqu'il arrête de me foudroyer du regard et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu as préparé ta valise ? » Je demande, histoire de combler le vide.

« Oui. Et évite de parler pour ne rien dire. »

J'acquiesce et me tais.

C'est agréable ces petits moments d'affection.

Oh, arrêtez, chacun sa manière de faire preuve d'affection... Bande de moldus.

.

« Rentre après moi, » Il me dit alors que nous arrivons près de l'entrée de notre salle commune.

« D'accord… Non, attends ! » Je m'exclame avant de me rendre compte que j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la panique. « Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des choses importantes à faire et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer mes dernières heures ici à errer dans les couloirs toute seule. »

« D'accord. »

Je sursaute à se réponse, pas assurée de savoir quel comportement adopter face à ce que j'appellerai un non-refus.

« Pardon ? »

« D'accord, quel est ton programme ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, je dois sûrement être en train de rêver.

« On t'a drogué Rabastan ? »

Il me regarde d'un œil méfiant, l'air de se demander si ce n'est plutôt pas moi qui voudrait le droguer plutôt qu'une autre personne prise au hasard dans l'école.

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… tu es… » Je cherche mes mots pour ne pas le vexer et que cela ne puisse pas avoir de répercussions négatives, sur, par exemple, la durée de ma vie. « Gentil. »

Je ne pense pas que le temps que j'ai passé à chercher mots ait vraiment été utilisé à bon escient.

Il me lance un regard noir et rentre dans la salle commune alors que je l'appel pour m'excuser, consciente d'avoir encore une fois exagéré de sa gentillesse bien assez rare. Puis je me rends compte que ça ne sert à rien, je soupire et attends un peu avant d'entrer dans ma salle commune.

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être trois heures à contempler le mur en pierre, qui est très joli, certes, mais pas assez pour m'occuper plus de quelques secondes, j'entre dans la salle et ai l'agréable, ou la désagréable surprise, de n'y trouver personne. Pas même Rab.

Ils doivent être dans les dortoirs ou bien dehors.

Je me rends compte que moi aussi j'aimerai aller dehors pour profiter du paysage rien qu'une dernière fois.

Une dernière fois.

Je monte aux dortoirs y déposer ma cape et vérifier que mes bagages sont bouclés. Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant j'ai besoin de profiter un peu de cet état étrange qu'on appelle la vie d'élève.

.

Il est dix-sept heures et je suis assise sur ma valise, face à la fenêtre qui donne sur le Parc et les alentours.

Je soupire et redescend dans la salle première et deuxième année sont déjà rentrés, mon envie de rester avec eux est assez maigre, voir même totalement absente. Alors je descends jusqu'au Parc et y retrouve la plupart des gens de mon année, toutes maisons confondues, éparpillés un peu partout où je pose les yeux. C'est un peu comme si le chaos régnait ici, il y a des Gryffondors, il y a des impurs, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, j'accepte le spectacle qui s'offre à moi avec un sourire en coin. Je sais que je suis différente des autres mangemorts, eux, ils pourraient très bien avoir un détecteur de Sang-De-Bourbe dans la tête que ça serait la même chose, moi je n'en suis qu'aux prémices du métier, je ne fais que des hypothèses basés sur un sens de l'observation biaisé. Donc je peux me permettre de me mélanger à toutes ces personnes qui fêtent notre fin d'obéissance stupide à nos professeurs. Puisque _,_ je ne peux pas savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

Je me dirige vers Black et son petit copain, assez éloignés, mais d'une aisance stupide à retrouver.

« Andromeda ? »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe, m'invitant à poursuivre.

« C'est d'accord, je vais t'aider. »

Cela ne me fait pas que du bien, d'être mélangée à toutes ces personnes bienveillantes.

.

Je m'assois à ma place habituelle à la table des Serpentards pour dîner, conservant un visage froid et hautain. J'aimerai autant éviter que tout le monde soit au courant que l'héritière Greengrass fait dans le sentimental lors de sa dernière journée. Sept ans de bons et loyaux services à la cause de la crainte qui doit être engendrée par l'énonciation de mon nom de famille tous détruit en une journée ? Hors de questions.

« Chers élèves, » Commence la voix de Dumbledore, que j'arrête d'écouter, devinant d'avance le discours larmoyant qu'il nous a préparé.

Il parle de la coupe des maisons, cette année c'est Serdaigle qui la remporte, ça ne m'étonne pas, ils ont passé l'année à lécher les bottes de tous ceux qui en portaient.

Je relève la tête quand il se met à féliciter tout ceux qui ont eut leurs ASPICS et fait mine de soupirer face à la longueur de son discours, mais je ne dois tromper personne, je n'ai pas envie de partir, ça se voit dans mes gestes, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être inscrit en lettre flamboyantes sur mon front.

Après le dîner, je me dirige vers Dumbledore, à la table des professeurs, qui eux aussi sont en fête. Cela se voit qu'ils reviendront l'année prochaine encore, eux. Ma présence ici, bien évidemment, ne plait pas à McGonagall.

« Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Bonsoir Miss Greengrass. Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?»

Je lui souris, acquiesce, et lui souffle sur le ton de la confidence :

« Vous savez, en réalité, vous n'êtes pas si fou. »


	8. Un Fondant du Chaudron ?

**Chapitre 7**

Après avoir traversé une dernière fois le Lac Noir, nous arrivons devons l'imposant train rouge, le Poudlard Express.

« Dis Judith, » Je commence en hissant ma valise dans le train. « Tu penses qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir ? »

Elle me lance un regard attendri et m'aide à montant mon bagage, elle me fait penser à la grande soeur que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'aurais sûrement détesté.

« Non, » Elle répond finalement.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, de toute manière. »

Je me suis depuis bien longtemps rendue à l'évidence que mes fréquentations avec une Traître-à-son-sang n'auraient pas plus d'avenir que moi lancée à corps perdu dans la médicomagie. Je suis ce qu'on appel par chez nous, totalement désespérée et infortunée.

J'aime d'autant plus ce dernier adjectif de par son caractère ironique, compte tenu le magot que qu'on se trimbale de générations en générations.

Elle me prend par les épaules avec un sourire triste et me quitte pour partir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, me donnant l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je peux avoir l'occasion de la voir.

Je me tourne une dernière fois vers l'impressionnant château, sereinement.

« C'est vrai que c'est très beau, mais ne te mets pas à pleurer Eleanor, ce n'est pas ton genre, ou en tout cas ce n'est pas censé l'être, » Me souffle la voix de Lise.

Je me tourne vers elle.

« Merci de te soucier tant de moi Damon, je tâcherai de me souvenir de ta gentillesse que je t'engagerai en tant que femme de chambre. »

« Oh, Miss Greengrass pense que sa famille a bien plus d'argent que la mienne. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » Je hausse un sourcil, ma voix empreinte d'une ironie provocatrice.

« Tu n'as pas changé Eleanor, » Elle répond d'une voix fluette, en riant légèrement.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre sa remarque, alors je me contente de la fixer, et de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

.

Je pense que je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes, j'en ai bien besoin.

A moins que ce ne soit qu'une excuse pour me débarrasser des deux deuxièmes années avec qui je voyage depuis déjà une heure et demi.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demande le premier qui, il me semble, répond au nom d'Antonin.

« Prendre l'air. »

« Avec tes valises ? » Il hausse un sourcil en m'inspectant de bas en haut.

Perspicace.

« Oui, avec mes valises, » Je réponds, venimeuse.

Je sors de la pièce et entends le deuxième, Devan ou Evan ou Mevan, soupirer fortement. Pourtant, je ne retourne pas sur mes pas pour lui mettre une raclée, car je suis une personne des plus agréables à côtoyer.

Je suis même trop gentille.

Je me balade un peu, observe les paysages d'Ecosse, mais je m'ennuie principalement, comme si le voyage devait nécessairement paraître plus long qu'il ne l'était réellement juste à cause de ma solitude misérable, je commence à avoir envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

« Greengrass ? »

Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'appel et regrette immédiatement mon geste quand je me rends compte que cette personne n'est autre que Black. Je retiens un soupir et un roulement d'yeux.

Avec une moue dépitée, je rebrousse chemin, tant pis, je préfère supporter les deux gamins qu'elle.

« Eleanor. »

Je soupire et laisse tomber mes valises par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black ? »

« La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je ne sais pour quelle occasion, rendez-vous dans les jardins, à 21H. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que je l'aiderai, ce fut une grave erreur et je la regrette, mais je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, c'est trop tard, et malgré mes nombreux défauts, je suis une femme de parole.

« Bien, » Je réponds d'une voix impassible.

Je n'aurais jamais, jamais dû accepter.

.

Je pense qu'elle dort, elle a les yeux fermés en tout cas, mais peut-on réellement en conclure qu'elle dort ? Je suis pratiquement sûre que non, je remarque sur sa cape l'insigne de Serpentard et me rappel la règle numéro un de l'école. Ne jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard. Si je ne devais me souvenir que d'un seul enseignement sur cette planète, ce serait bien celui-là.

« Un fondant du chaudron ? » Je fais en plaçant la boîte sous son nez.

Elle secoue la tête et réajuste la veste qui lui sert de couverture. Elle ne dormait donc pas. J'ai bien raison de me méfier, les enfants sont des fourbes.

« Je m'appelle Dorcas, » Elle souffle en se frottant les yeux. « Je suis en première année à Serpentard. Et je veux bien d'une de tes sucreries. »

Elle me fait un peu penser à Lise.

Mais en moins blonde. C'est bizarre.

Elle me lance un regard insistant et lorgne sur la boîte, je la lui tends et elle me remercie doucement avec un sourire.

Une évidence me frappe, cette gentillesse ne sera jamais du côté des mages noirs, et si elle grandit dans de bonnes conditions, la prochaine fois que je la reverrai, ce sera du côté des Aurors. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de la revoir, après tout.

.

Je descends rapidement du train et cherche du regard Twinty, mon elfe de maison. Mon elfe de maison personnel même, elle m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner au lit quand je suis seule à la maison, elle lave mes vêtements et elle vient me chercher chaque année à la voie 9 ¾. C'est un peu comme ma deuxième mère. Il s'avère que je leur accorde autant de crédit lors d'une conversation à l'un qu'à l'autre. Je l'aperçois au milieu de la foule, je vais à sa rencontre et nous transplanons. J'ai juste le temps de voir la petite brune du train, tout sourire, dans les bras de sa mère.

.

En arrivant au Manoir, ma première pensée est qu'il n'a pas changé, évidemment, la date de ma dernière visite se mesure en terme de quelques semaines, mais c'est bien assez pour tailler les haies ou repeindre la porte d'entrée.

Et pourtant rien, toujours ce même gris, ce marron, ce vert. Pour tout dire, j'ai parfois l'impression d'habiter dans une forêt. Une forêt très chère et sans petits animaux.

« Eleanor ! » M'appel ma matriarche alors que je passe le pas de la porte.

"Alors que je passe le pas de la porte", par Merlin. Ça ne fait même pas trente secondes que je suis là et elle veut déjà me crier dessus. Il y a des jours où il faudrait juste lui jeter un Silencio et d'autres où il faudrait juste l'assommer.

Je lui lance un regard interrogatif et elle reprend.

« Comment se sont passés les épreuves pour tes ASPICS ? »

Mes neurones tentent de se reconnecter après le choc. Elle vient de me demander comment se sont passés mes ASPICS, je dois sûrement rêver ou être tombée dans un univers parallère, cette conversation n'appartient pas à ce plan de l'existence, c'est impossible.

« Assez bien. Je dirais même très bien. »

Elle hoche la tête, sûrement en signe d'approbation, et me permet enfin d'avoir accès à ma chambre. Mes valises semblent peser une tonne, elles me donnent l'impression d'être bourrée de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Malheureusement elles ne le sont pas, ce qui est excessivement décevant.

« Dorea Black est passée, il y a une heure de cela, tu aurais pu être plus ponctuelle, d'ailleurs. Elle est venue m'annoncer que le mariage de sa fille aînée a été avancé, il aura lieu vendredi. »

Je lui réponds par une formule de politesse, prétendant m'intéresser à ce qui arrive à Bellatrix Black et ne pas paraître extrêmement déçue de devoir la revoir aussi rapidement, bien que je le sois. Avec un petit sourire hypocrite, je me retire dans mes appartements.


	9. Les choses sérieuses commencent

**Chapitre 8**

Il est actuellement seize heures, et ma mère est furieuse. Evidemment, l'information numéro une a un rapport avec la deuxième, parce que je ne suis pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire.

En fait, je pense que je ma mère est furieuse _parce qu_ 'il est seize heures. Parce qu'il est seize heures et que je suis assise devant mon bureau, portant ma robe de sorcier habituelle, alors que clairement, il est seize heures. Car évidemment, c'est bien là le problème, je ne suis pas prête alors qu'il est seize heures et dans deux heures nous devons arriver au dîner mondain spécial mariage. Apparemment ma mère s'attend à ce que je n'arrive pas à me préparer en deux heures, c'est bien mal me connaître... Ou alors elle pense que rien ne pourra me rendre présentable en si peu de temps, ce n'est pas une hypothèse à écarter.

« J'écris une lettre à Andromeda Black ! » Je m'exclame en levant les bras en posture défensive.

Ce qui, pour une fois, est vrai.

« Je veux que tu te prépares, maintenant ! » Elle hurle en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Je sursaute presque et m'excuse d'avoir mit autant de temps.

« Tu as dix minutes. » Elle fait d'une voix calme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'ai tellement d'habitude qu'elle me hurle dans les oreilles que quand elle me parle poliment je me demande ce qui lui arrive et si tout va bien.

Je me lève, attends qu'elle comprenne qu'il est temps pour elle de s'en aller, et me dirige vers ma salle d'eau, après dix minutes à ne pas faire mes vocalises sous la douche, je reviens dans ma chambre et me dis que, décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais mon père.

Sur mon lit est déposée une robe, puisque c'est ce qu'il a fait, m'acheter une robe, ce qui en soit est déjà très étrange, mais de plus, il s'avère que cette robe et dorée.

Cela jure affreusement avec mes yeux et mon teint, d'autant plus que je n'aime pas cette couleur.

J'hésite quelques instants avant d'enfiler ma robe de chambre et de me diriger vers le bureau de mon père, je toque et il m'invite à entrer.

« Père ? » J'appel pour attirer un peu plus son attention. « Est-ce la robe que je dois porter ce soir ? »

Le sujet me paraît soudainement bien plus difficile à aborder lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Oui, j'ai du y aller moi-même, pour être certain que la robe t'irait, car bien évidemment, je ne peux pas compter sur Twinty. »

« Ah… » Est la seule chose que je parviens à prononcer.

C'est vrai qu'au moins elle est à ma taille, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, merci Père, »Je réponds poliment et repars aussi vite que je suis venue.

Elle n'est pas si moche cette robe, et mon père s'est déplacé pour aller l'acheter, alors je peux bien la porter au moins une fois, ce n'est pas la mort.

Ou alors je peux la détruire et faire passer ça pour un accident.

Un terrible accident.

Un accident totalement... accidentel.

Par exemple, que ma baguette ait réussit à jeter un Incendio toute seule, ou que je dérape et que je tombe dans une flaque de boue et que, comme par hasard, il n'y est que ma robe de taché…

Ce serait un fâcheux incident.

« Twinty ! » Je hurle en prenant un air paniqué après avoir balancé ma 'magnifique' robe par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Le petit elfe arrive dans la seconde suivante. Y a pas a dire, niveau timing, les elfes de maison, ils sont tops.

« Twinty, » Je souffle en comptant sur mes talents de comédienne. « Ma robe… elle est… » Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Qu'elle est tombée ? « Dans le jardin… Il faut _absolument_ que tu ailles la chercher ! »

J'ai peut-être un peu trop compté sur mes talents de comédienne, mais de toute manière elle très crédule, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Et puis c'est mon elfe, elle ne peut pas me trahir. Si ? Ca a le sens de la loyauté les elfes de maison ?

« Twinty va chercher la robe tout de suite pour la Miss, Twinty revient très vite. »

Effectivement, Twinty est revenue très vite, au bout de vingt incroyables secondes. C'est juste assez pour que je me dise que moi il m'aurait fallu plus de vingt secondes pour aller la chercher. C'est malheureux, mais c'est la vérité.

Au bout de longues dizaines de minutes à chercher une autre tenue, puisque celle-là est fichue, je pars enfin me préparer, sereine face à l'idée que ma mère ne m'éviscérera pas ce soir non plus, quel bonheur de savoir que notre espérance de vie est une fois de plus allongée, me voilà ébahie devant tant d'allégresse.

Je sors de ma chambre et m'inspecte dans chaque miroirs de la maison avec un sourire satisfait. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis magnifique. Enfin… Si, je veux me vanter, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était étonnant, je suis Eleanor Greengrass, je suis née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et un air de supériorité dans les yeux. Il faudrait faire un effort surhumain pour que j'accepte de ne pas me la jouer star de cinéma. Comme par exemple ce soir, j'ai fait des efforts, j'ai prit une robe simple pour ne pas voler la vedette à la mariée. Un jour ou l'autre mon altruisme me perdra.

.

Il est 21H43 quand je suis sauvagement happée et réduite au silence par une main posée sur mes magnifiques lèvres. Mon agresseur se rend compte de sa grave erreur puisqu'il me relâche presque aussitôt, juste avant que je ne le morde.

« J'avais pourtant dit vingt et une heures, » Siffle la voix contrariée d'Andromeda Black.

Je lui lance un regard réfrigérant et défroisse ma robe, alors qu'elle se contente de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et me fixer d'un air hautain.

« Alors concluons-en que je ne suis pas particulièrement ponctuelle, » Je siffle avec hargne.

Elle soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me prendre par les épaules avec une poigne forte qu'on n'espère pas d'une jeune femme si frêle.

« J'espère que tu as confiance en moi. »

J'ai un petit sourire ironique et roule des yeux, quelle drôle de façon elle a de vouloir me mettre en confiance en déblatérant ce genre d'inepties.

« Peu importe, que dois-je faire ? »

Elle baisse les yeux une fraction de seconde et prend un air déterminé. Cette fille me rappel tout ce que je dois éviter si je veux survivre dans ce monde de requins, pourquoi est-ce que je la côtoie encore ? Elle est peut-être contagieuse.

« Tu dois me couvrir, Eleanor. » Elle dit en me fixant dans les yeux. « Je vais partir, ce soir, je vais retrouver Ted, préparer quelques… quelque chose, et je veux que tu dises à tout le monde que je suis rentrée au Manoir, la semaine prochaine, je me tirerai de cette ville. Et j'espère ne jamais avoir à te revoir. Il se peut que je t'envoie une lettre, un jour, si j'oublie quelque chose, mais je ne me mettrai pas en danger, et toi non plus, ne t'en fais pas, petite mangemort. »

Sur ces douces paroles, elle disparaît.

Je rentre dans le Manoir Lestrange et seulement au bout de dix minutes, Druella Black me demande où a bien pu passer sa fille. Je déglutis difficilement avant de rétorquer ma réponse toute faite. Seulement au bout de dix minutes, par Merlin...

.

Il se peut qu'avant la fin de cette journée, tous ceux qui comptent pour moi un tant soit peu soient morts.

Pourtant je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus, car moi aussi, je risque ma vie tout autant qu'eux, et s'ils ne voulaient pas risquer la mort à chaque instant, ils n'avaient qu'à pas s'engager dans les rangs.

Alors peut-être ils auraient échappé au raid que nous avons fait.

J'ai plus tué d'Aurors en une heure que dans toute ma vie.

Quelques remords entravent ma cage thoracique, mais la raison me revient rapidement.

Quand cet après-midi je suis entrée dans une des nombreuses maisons j'étais avec Malefoy Junior, il y avait une famille qui vivait-là. En montant à l'étage, après que Malefoy ait assassiné les deux parents, je suis tombée sur une photo d'une femme et d'une petite fille dans un jardin, assises sur une balançoire. L'enfant n'était pas là, introuvable, et bientôt elle rentrerait et découvrirait que ses parents ne sont plus là, et ne le seront jamais plus.

C'est là que les remords sont revenus.

Son visage me revient et je repense à son enfance que j'ai gâchéalors que j'enlève mon masque, pour faire face au Maître.

Je m'agenouille et me relève quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'il félicite de son visage très inexpressif mes autres compagnons.

J'ai fait du bon travail apparemment.J'ai tué de sang froid beaucoup de personnes.

Moins que Bellatrix, mais Bellatrix est folle, donc je pense que ça va. Tout va bien.

.

Des fois je me demande où elle va chercher toutes ces idées.

En matière de punition, ma mère a toujours été très imaginative, cela peut être une qualité, sauf que cette fois, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Ou en tout cas, je ne m'en rappel pas, alors suis-je vraiment à blâmer ?

Tout ça pour dire que je suis dans les geôles du Manoir Greengrass, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez désagréable de vivre ici.

Je suis seule, ce qui n'est pas si mal d'ailleurs, et j'ai froid.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça, » Je grogne en tapant ma tête contre les barreaux.

Ce qui ne résout rien à mon problème, bien au contraire, maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je m'assois avec un soupir exagérément désespéré et repense à ma journée d'hier. Rabastan est venu me voir pour discuter du dernier raid et puiser dans nos réserves de whisky pur feu, apparemment lui va bien, c'est effrayant. Puis il est parti en me promettant de revenir.

.

 _Journal de bord d'Eleanor D. Greengrass._

 _Aujourd'hui, 29 Septembre 1972, voilà six jours que je suis enfermée dans cette prison et les premiers signes de la folie me gagnent –ou bien serait-ce ceux de la fatigue, nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais._

 _La Marâtre Greengrass, le chef de famille, me maintient prisonnière pour une raison qui apparemment ne regarde qu' ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cette femme m'a enfermée ici, alors que j'ai une chambre à l'étage supérieure. Propre qui plus est._

 _Je soupçonne le patriarche de l'avoir rendu aussi cinglée que la pauvre Mamie Greengrass._

 _J'espère pouvoir un jour retrouver ma liberté et enfin aller prendre une douche._

.

 _Journal de bord d'Eleanor D. Greengrass._

 _Aujourd'hui, 2 Octobre 1972, j'ai réussi à m'évader..en réalité c'est Dimitrius qui m'a libérée.L'affreux personnage qui m'a enfermé en bas lui a crié dessus pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure, mais elle ne m'a rien dit. C'est étrange._

 _Ca doit sûrement cacher quelque chose._

.

Je savais bien que ça cachait quelque chose, elle veut que je retourne attaquer un village à trois kilomètres d'ici.

« Mais Mère… »

« Pas de discussions. Le Maître demande à ce que tu y retournes, alors tu y retournes. »

Dimitrius me lance un regard désolé.

Lui aussi doit trouver que j'ai trop de sang sur les mains. Ca me dégoute, mais le pire reste bien qu'un jour cela ne me dérangera même plus.

.

Cette maison ressemble à celle où j'étais un mois plus tôt avec Lucius Malefoy.

Sauf que je suis seule et que dans cette maison il y a d'autres personnes à qui je vais devoir faire face.

Rodolphus et BellatrixLestrange s'occupent de la maison d'en se mettrait à bruler dans les minutes qui viennent que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Je monte les escaliers, tombe sur une photo où la même petite fille apparaît et soupire.

J'ouvre la première porte, personne.

La deuxième porte, personne.

Un sort frôle mon oreille, je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec un vieil homme.

« Sortez de cette maison, » Il siffle de l'air le plus méchant qu'un grand-père peut avoir.

J'esquisse un sourire sardonique avant de murmurer le Sortilège de Mort.

Je crois queBlacky -nouvellement Lestrange- déteint sur moi.

J'ouvre la porte d'une troisième pièce, cette fois il y a quelqu'un, la petite fille de la a réussi à grandir en seulement un elle pleure.

Je perds peu à peu de l'humeur sadique que l'adorable BellatrixLestrange m'a transmise et m'approche.

« Me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, » Elle sanglote en serrant un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

Je me retiens de lui demander qu'elle âge elle a, mais je me contente de baisser la tête et de retenir mes larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » Je chuchote.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je lance un autre Sortilège.

.

 _Greengrass,_

 _Je pense que t'impliquer dans cette bataille qui n'est pas la tienne est une mauvaise idée, qu'en faisant ça je pense avant tout à moi et t'entraîne au fond du gouffre avec nous._

 _Mais Greengrass, quitte à tout sacrifier, j'aimerai être égoïste, une dernière fois._

 _Il faudra que tu ailles au Manoir, j'ai dû laisser quelques affaires importantes dans ma précipitation –il faut dire qu'entre ma mère et Bellatrix j'ai eu plus important à faire qu'à recompter mes paires de chaussettes. J'ai besoin que tu y retournes Eleanor, au fond de mon armoire, il y a une boîte, il faut que tu la caches dans ton sac, celui qui est ensorcelé, celui dont tu t'es servis pour voler le chapeau de McGonagall en quatrième année et les chaussures de Narcissa il y a déjà quelques mois de cela –oui, suis au courant de ça-, il ne faut pas surtout que ma mère te voit._

 _Bonne chance._

 _Andromeda Black._

Je crois que Black veut ma mort.

Parce qu'entre me retrouver face au Lord en colère ou face à Mrs Black de bonne humeur. Je préfère me taper Voldy.

Enfin… Par taper j'entends pas… Bref.

Malgré mon évidente mauvaise humeur, je m'applique et obéit à la Traître-à-son-sang, je ne sais pour quelle raison exactement, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, mon altruisme me perdra.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mrs Black, mais j'ai appris que... qu'Andromeda avait… était partie. »

Je cherche mes mots, je bégaie, je perds pieds et me noie et me retrouve face à face avec requin qu'est Druella Black Elle n'hésitera pas à m'attaquer si elle me voit en position de faiblesse, cette femme a une façon étrange de réagir aux contacts humains.

« Et donc ? » Elle m'incite à continuer, clairement lasse de la conversation.

« Elle m'avait emprunté un livre que je souhaite récupérer. »

Elle soupire et demande à sa seule fille encore au Manoir –comme c'est triste- de m'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de son aînée.

« Tu as cinq minutes, » Elle me dit avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Ils ne sont pas très accueillants les Blacks, définitivement.

Je pousse un long soupir et tente me rappeler ce qu'il faut que je trouve. Un livre et une boîte.

Une boîte dans une armoire me semble-t-il… Ou alors dans une commode…

Je suis incapable de m'en souvenir correctement.

Il va me falloir plus de cinq minutes.

Au bout d'une éternité à fouiller dans le fond des armoires d'Andromeda Black, j'entre en contact avec ce qui ressemble à l'objet convoité tout ce temps. J'ai très certainement trouvé. Bien qu'au fond je peux pas vraiment savoir, puisque _je ne peux pas ouvrir_ …

Si je me trompe, Blacky ira le chercher toute seule son… son… son je ne sais pas, puisque _je ne peux pas ouvrir_.

J'ai aussi trouvé un vieux manuel de Métamorphose qui servait de cale-meuble. Ma vie est décidemment palpitante.


	10. Chère Greengrass

**Chapitre 9**

Cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'Andromeda Black et je m'en porte extrêmement bien. Certaines rumeurs circulent, il paraît qu'elle s'est décidée à se marier avec son Sang-de-Bourbe, grand bien lui fasse, peut-être que sa famille commencera enfin à descendre de son piédestal.

Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit possible, mais ça ne leur fera pas de mal d'essayer un peu. Au pire ils se fouleront une cheville.

Je m'avachis sur un des fauteuils confortables de mon salon, savourant les quelques heures de repos que m'accorde ma famille, des heures qui, vous le comprendrez, me sont chères de par leur rareté. C'est bien peu souvent qui sortent les tauliers en laissant la maison à leur fille unique.

Je m'apprêtais à profiter un peu plus de ma solitude en sortant un vieux livre de la bibliothèque, les yeux lourds d'un sommeil amplement mérité, quand je sens une onde à la fois froide et chaleureuse se mouvoir à mes côtés, je tourne la tête et aperçois un forme floue et argentée qui vacille, comme si elle était trop faible pour tenir plus longtemps. Je reconnais dans les volutes une petite forme, comme un lièvre. Un Patronus. Celui de Lestrange.

.

Je perçois une silhouette sombre, se démarquant dans la neige, je m'approche un peu et reconnais celui qui était à l'origine du Patronus, il ne faut pas plus que quelques boucles sombres et un visage renfrogné pour remarqué que c'est cet adorable Rabastan Lestrange qui se vide de son sang sur le parterre autrefois immaculé.

« Greengrass... »

« Lestrange, » Je le salue, sans inquiétude aucune lorsqu'il grimace de douleur.

Il est actuellement adossé à un mur en briques, son masque posé dans la neige, qui elle est maculée de gouttes rouge, je crois bien que nos camarades mangemorts l'ont abandonné à son funeste destin, ce qui n'est pas très charitable comme comportement. Ce n'est pas étonnant, cependant.

« J'ai été attaqué… » Il semble plus désolé par le fait d'avoir perdu un combat que par son état actuel, assez pitoyable, cela étant dit. « Je ne sais pas soigner les blessures profondes, alors j'ai... j'ai pensé que... tu voulais être médicomage avant... j'ai essayé de t'appeler… Ça a plutôt bien marché. »

Je m'agenouille près de lui, inspecte les plaies, lui prend sa baguette et la jette, avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Avec, bien évidemment, toute la délicatesse dont je peux faire preuve. Relativement peu quand il s'agit d'un autre être humain. Relativement encore moins lorsque l'autre être humain a sûrement décimé une famille entière quelques minutes auparavant et que son masque de mangemort repose encore à son côté.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour atterrir dans des situations pareilles… »

« Non, il y a toi aussi, » Il me sort d'un ton moqueur.

Je fais mine de l'ignorer et fait apparaître du matériel que j'ai sûrement déjà vu chez Pomfresh pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble. Je tente de ne pas succomber à l'envie de me prendre la tête entre les mains face à la montagne de travail, sachant que je ne pratique pas très bien les sortilèges de guérison. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'en servais tout les jours. Je détruis, je ne reconstruis pas.

Je prends une boîte et la retourne entre mes mains en haussant un sourcil. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais. C'est pour cette raison que je ne serai jamais médicomage, je suis un effroyable boulet qui ne sait même pas comment recoudre une plaie. Ne parlons pas de défaire des maléfices, je ne me suis jamais intéressée qu'à ceux de magie noire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Du désinfectant. »

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, il semble au bord du gouffre, mais trouve pourtant le moyen de me sortir un sourire moqueur.

« C'est écrit sur la boîte, abrutie. »

Ah. Effectivement, c'est bien remarqué.

« Tu viens de me traiter d'abrutie ? » Je fais en lui lançant mon plus beau regard noir.

« Oui. »

Je roule des yeux et retourne à ma besogne. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de ne pas étaler du sang partout sur mes mains, de toute manière, je ne suis pas du genre à m'évanouir à cette vue, bien que le sang séché se nettoie assez mal.

« Tu as de la neige dans les cheveux. »

« Et toi une énorme plaie au niveau de l'abdomen, ce qui fait que tes vêtements sont imbibés de sang et je viens de remarquer que ton bras est en aussi mauvais état. Crois-moi, j'aurais le temps de me recoiffer plus tard et si ça te dérange tant que ça, regarde ailleurs. »

J'essaye de le soigner comme je peux, mais la triste réalité me rattrape rapidement, on ne s'improvise pas médecin. A chaque mouvement que je fais je le vois serrer un peu plus les dents et plisser les paupières. Je commence à céder à la panique, j'empêche mes mains de trembler, alors que j'essaye de stopper l'hémorragie. Une Greengrass n'est pas censée céder à la panique, je sais ce que vous vous dites, mais je n'ai jamais été si douée pour travailler correctement sous la pression, et je dois avouer que l'idée de Rabastan trépassant entre mes petits bras me glaçait le sang. Au moins autant que le sien s'écoulait.

« Oh Merlin… Je vais t'amener à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Il souffle un semblant de « Non ! » et semble le regretter amèrement. Je lui ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Je ne suis pas habituée à être accablée de remords, mais je reconnais que pour une fois, je ne me sens pas spécialement à mon aise dans cette situation.

Je le fixe un instant, me demandant comment je vais réussir à ne pas le tuer ou si justement, ce n'est pas la solution la plus efficace. Je me remémore un sort et son bras se retrouve soigner comme par magie. Par magie, en fait.

Son état fait peine à voir, j'esquisse un geste vers lui et me rétracte, prenant une moue que je juge soucieuse.

« Arrête de fantasmer sur moi Greengrass. »

Je soupire, il a l'air de s'être rapidement remis du fait qu'il soit en train de mourir.

Il a l'air d'avoir étrangement chaud, compte tenu de l'hiver glacial qui se répand sur l'Angleterre. Son corps, lui, réagit assez mal au fait qu'il soit sûrement en train de mourir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Rabastan reste anormalement calme, je termine de bander ses plaies, en espérant que ça tienne, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette assez pour finir le travail lui-même.

« J'ai fini, » Je soupire de soulagement en me relevant. « Evite de bouger pendant quelques temps. Transplane quand tu commenceras à geler sur place. »

« Et ma baguette ? »

« Tu comptes réellement me faire cherche un bâton dans toute cette neige ? » Je fais avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Un bâton ?! » Il s'insurge.

« Du calme Lestrange, tu vas te faire encore plus de mal. »

« Je t'ordonne de… »

Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur sa carotide.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Lestrange, » Je grogne, avant de ranger ma baguette.

N'étant pas plus impressionné que ça par mon impulsivité, il sourit et ressert son manteau sur lui sans sourciller, ce geste étant censé lui arracher un cri de douleur, je songe un instant à m'inquiéter et me ravise, aucun de nous n'a besoin de ça.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque nous serons mariés... »

« Nous n'allons pas nous marier, Lestrange. » Je soupire.

Il grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe, que je ne saisis pas totalement et essaye de se lever.

« Tu vas te faire mal, » Je le préviens, même si je ne bouge pas d'un pouce pour éviter cela.

Il crie finalement de douleur et se laisse retomber contre le mur. J'avais raison. Comme toujours.

« Donne moi ta baguette Greengrass, je vais me débrouiller seul. »

Je croise mes bras et le toise avec agressivité. Ca ne fait pas très plaisir de savoir qu'on peut se débrouiller sans moi.

La prochaine fois je ne me donnerai même pas la peine de venir.

Je ne lui donne pas ma baguette, mais recouds tout de même la plaie qu'il a rouverte en faisant le mariole.

« Aide-moi à me lever. »

Je grimace et m'approche d'un pas lent.

« Greengrass… » Il fait d'un ton menaçant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'accroupie près de lui. Il a les yeux clairs, avec une lueur déterminée qui m'assure qu'il ne mourra comme ça. Pourtant, alors qu'il me fait un sourire reconnaissant lorsque je le soulève, il chancelle et perd connaissance.

Je fais donc ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début.

Je retourne la neige jusqu'à retrouver sa baguette, le prend sous le bras et transplane comme je peux au Manoir Lestrange.

.

Cela faisait quatre mois que je n'avais pas entendu parler d'Andromeda Black.

Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'aperçus sur le pas de ma porte et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle était enceinte.

J'ouvrais la porte à une Black toute pimpante et guillerette qui tenait son ventre entre ses mains fines. Elle commença la conversation par des banalités, ce qui, loin de m'étonner, m'a laissé le temps de reprendre un peu contenance. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on accueille une Traitre-à-son-Sang dans son manoir.

« Tes parents n'étaient pas là, et toi non plus, j'ai décidé de t'attendre et… C'est Lestrange ? »

Je suis son regard et fais un mouvement négligeant de la main.

« Oui, il était dans cet état quand je l'ai trouvé. »

Ce qui n'est pas tellement faux.

Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches de manière autoritaire et fixe Black avec insistance.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, je commence à lui expliquer.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là Black. Il y aurait pu avoir mes parents, ou même les tiens. » Je grimace à l'angoisse que ça provoque chez moi.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et me fait un sourire indulgent. Elle se fiche de moi, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Une moue désabusée s'installe sur mon joli visage.

« Tu l'as vraiment trouvé comme ça ? » Me demande Blacky avec suspicion en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lestrange.

Et je sens bien que quoique je dise, elle ne va pas me croire. Donc à la place, je lui sers une tasse de thé.

Je l'invite à s'asseoir dans une pièce loin du corps inanimé de l'homme que nous avons côtoyé pendant des années à Poudlard, puis je m'assois à côté d'elle, ma tasse de thé réchauffant mes mains refroidies par ma petite balade dans la neige.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, » Elle me répond en souriant, et me voyant hausser un sourcil ajoute : « Je voulais simplement te remercier de vive voix, tu m'as couverte, et ce par deux fois, je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante Eleanor. Sans toi ça aurait été bien plus complexe... Evidemment, j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule, mais... ça aurait été plus complexe. »

« Oh. Eh bien… Comme tu le vois, je vais très bien… Je me porte comme un charme même. » Je déglutis, la bouche pâteuse. « J'ai une petite question… Tu es enceinte ? »

« Ah, tu l'as remarqué alors ! Ca fait trois mois déjà. » Elle affiche une mine enthousiaste. « Ted est ravi, » Elle continue alors que j'arrête d'écouter. « … J'espère que ce sera une fille. »

Je n'ai rien suivi à la conversation mais j'acquiesce tout de même, par politesse sûrement.

.

Cela fait dix minutes que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Andromeda Black et je dois avouer plutôt bien m'en porter.

Lestrange n'a toujours pas reprit conscience, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, puisque de cette façon je peux continuer à me reposer dans un des fauteuils confortables du manoir, mes parents sont encore chez leurs amis, ce qui ne me déplaît pas non plus et l'autobiographie de Mary-Emma Moldubec est tout simplement hilarante.

Sa fille, Celestina, s'est elle aussi lancée dans une carrière musicale. Incroyablement passionnant.

Alors que je finis son autobiographie je me rends compte, scandalisée, que mon thé est froid. Pour répondre à cette ignominie il faudrait que je retrouve ma baguette pour le réchauffer, cependant je ne la retrouve pas, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Ce n'est quand même pas Black qui…

Ah non, elle est dans ma poche, au temps pour moi.

« Greengrass, où est ma baguette ? »

Je me retourne vers un Rabastan Lestrange flambant neuf et totalement réveillé qui se tient à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, haussant un sourcil circonspect devant sa tenue. Une très belle tenue, certes, mais à laquelle il manque quelques morceaux de tissu, puisqu'il est en serviette.

Il est en serviette au milieu de ma bibliothèque.

C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette que mon père ne soit pas à la maison pour empêcher ça, pourtant mon plus grand rêve est de le voir clamser pour pouvoir enfin hériter du Manoir.

« Habille-toi, Lestrange, un peu pudeur, » Je m'exclame en détournant le regard.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça… »

Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Rentre chez toi, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

C'est ainsi que je retourne à ma boisson.

« Comme boire du thé ? »

Il récupère sa baguette à côté de moi et me toise avec un rictus, tenant sa serviette avec sa main libre. C'est déjà ça, j'imagine.

« Exactement, » Je réponds calmement.« Twinty ! »

« La maîtresse a appelé Twinty ? »

Mon elfe s'est matérialisé devant moi, je garde un visage froid alors qu'une vague de soulagement déferle en moi en réalisant la situation actuelle, Rabastan n'est pas mort.

« Va chercher les affaires de notre invité, » Je lui demande rapidement.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. »

Je me tourne vers lui et laisse tomber toutes mes formidables convictions de le renvoyer chez lui.

« Du thé ? » Je lui propose finalement, alors que Twinty revient.

Il secoue la tête négativement et remet sa chemise flambant neuve grâce aux sorts de Twinty. Un elfe très sympathique qui manie très bien les sortilèges de nettoyage.

Il me parle de son frère qui devient aussi cinglé que Bellatrix Lestrange, de ses parents qui songent à le marier à Parkinson à la Tête de Pékinois et se vante de sa faculté à guérir rapidement, alors que c'est clairement grâce à moi qu'il tient debout.

Je me persuade de le faire sortir de là au bout d'une heure à l'écouter raconter sa vie.

J'ai déjà donné.

« Ca va mieux à part ça ? » Je lui demande, alors que j'ouvre la porte.

« Je crois que j'ai encore une côte cassée et un peu de mal à marcher droit, mais je m'en remettrai. »

Je lui souris et le fous dehors.

« A plus, Greengrass, » Je l'entends me dire alors que je referme la porte.

« Ouais, ouais, à plus… »


	11. Changer

**Chapitre 10**

« Protego ! »

Je murmure une incantation et quelques secondes plus tard, l'Auror qui se trouvait devant moi se retrouve projeté contre le mur.

« Tu utilises des sorts de fillettes, Londubat… Qui as-tu peur de blesser ? » Je m'approche à pas de loup, fière de mon effet dramatique. « Endoloris ! Oh, tu as mal ? Pauvre chou, » Je ricane.

Je tends ma baguette vers lui et un sourire fou s'étale sur mes lèvres.

« Avada… »

« Greengrass, ne fais pas ça, par pitié. »

« Cesse de geindre, Londubat, tu es pitoyable ! » Je rétorque, sans me soucier qu'il ait réussi à me reconnaître.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je me retrouve sans arme, face à deux jeunes Aurors, Mrs Londubat et une de ses vieilles amies. Parlementer pour gagner du temps, je devrais arrêter de me faire piéger par cette technique.

« Tu es coincée Greengrass, rends-toi maintenant, et tu pourras sûrement éviter perpét' à Azkaban… »

Mon visage se fend en un sourire fou, et quelques secondes plus tard, les portes se retrouvent à terre et moi hors de danger.

Le goût du meurtre me revient, mais je ne suis pas une de ces irresponsables de Gryffondors, je fais taire cette petite partie téméraire qui hurle de retourner me battre et profite de cette diversion pour récupérer ma baguette et m'envoler pour d'autres contrées. La magie noire planera encore dans l'air plusieurs heures après mon départ.

Le temps passant, les gens changent, ils mûrissent ou une idiotie du genre. Moi aussi je change et je mûris, ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus amusante qui soit, mais qui a au moins l'avantage de me rappeler ma condition de pauvre âme mortelle errant parmi les autres. Disons que ça m'empêche de devenir mégalomane, contrairement à certains.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu Londubat et sa copine, la nostalgie de l'ancien temps pleins de nounours, de nuages et de guimauves planait dans l'air avec douceur. Même si, apparemment, ils ne percevaient pas notre rencontre du même œil. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était me voir prise au piège dans une cellule à Azkaban.

Cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, eux n'ont pas vraiment changés, ils me détestent tout autant, peut-être même un peu plus, que durant nos années passées à Poudlard.

Hier, le Maître nous donnait une mission. Hier, j'ai tué Marina Gabe, une sang-mêlé, qui jadis était à Serpentard, dans le dortoir à coté du mien. Et loin de moi l'idée d'avoir des remords, j'ai plutôt continué ma route en quête d'une nouvelle victime. Mais je dois avouer que cela a remué quelque chose en moi, comme un sentiment d'indécision face à ce que je devais faire de ma vie, si je devais réellement tuer cette fois qui, certes était un peu insupportable, toujours à ricaner sans raison, mais que je connaissais tout de même assez pour savoir qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

L'idée de perdre mon humanité peu à peu ne me dérange pas outre mesure, je n'ai plus peur, je ne ressens plus vraiment d'empathie pour qui que ce soit, j'espère seulement ne pas finir comme cette folle de Black, bien que cela pourrait faire de moi un très bon mangemort. Je perds mon humanité, mais continue à douter en avoir vraiment eu un jour.

Il m'est déjà arrivé de me demander si ce que je faisais était juste. Puis je me rappel souvent que je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Et toute notion de justice bien-pensante s'envole aussi loin que Martin Crivey lorsqu'il a été frappé de plein fouet par un batteur pendant la finale de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor.

Un beau moment de sport quoi qu'il en soit.

Je ne me pose plus vraiment la question maintenant, plus aussi souvent, ça m'évite de me torturer pour quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer. Parce qu'après tout, je n'ai jamais été maître de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ce que je suis... C'est presque dans mes gênes.

Mon esprit a été libéré de toutes ces contraintes, je me fiche de ce qu'il adviendra de moi, tout comme ce qu'il adviendra des Sang-de-Bourbes lorsque je les aurais enfermés dans les geôles des Malefoy.

.

J'ai souvent entendu dire que l'indifférence était pire que la haine, et je n'ai jamais été aussi d'accord avec cet adage qu'en cet instant précis, alors que je croise les yeux de ma mère, après avoir été puni pour une de mes fautes par le Maître. Une faute que d'ailleurs je ne me rappel pas avoir commis, mais puisqu'il faut un coupable... Prenez la petite brune à l'air teigneux.

Je suis sa fille unique et je viens de recevoir une série d'Endoloris sous ses yeux. Elle ne bronche pas. N'a pas bougé d'un cil, ou imperceptiblement, lorsque je suis tombée à genoux. C'est à croire que je ne suis pas sa fille, qu'elle ne me connaît pas, ou qu'elle n'éprouve pour moi qu'un profond mépris.

Et une seule pensée me traverse l'esprit quand elle a enfin la décence de détourner le regard face à cet horrible spectacle que je dois donner.

Je veux partir, et je partirai, quel qu'en soit le prix.

.

Je distingue du coin de l'oeil une masse un peu floue se diriger vers moi, je ne bouge pas cependant, ruminant ma sombre existence comme une adolescente n'ayant pas pu aller voir un match de Quidditch de son équipe préférée.

« Miss Eleanor ? » M'appel mon elfe de maison.

Je l'ignore et continue ce que j'étais en train de faire avec détermination, en regardant le ciel, accoudée à la rambarde de mon balcon, à me demander dans combien de temps je sauterai et s'il y aurait un héros pour venir me sauver. Je me questionne un instant sur si Rabastan viendrait si je l'appelais très fort.

En fixant le ciel, je me demande ce qui cloche, il devrait y avoir des étoiles, ou même de la pluie, mais je ne vois que des nuages, que transperce fragilement la lune, éclairant le manoir d'une lumière morbide. Mais peut-être que ce n'est que moi.

« Miss ? »

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation pour lui jeter un regard noir et elle disparaît aussitôt.

Malheureusement je ne reste pas seule bien longtemps, Dimitrius Greengrass se matérialisant presque à mes côtés.

« Alors c'est là que tu te caches ? C'est très romantique de regarder les étoiles, mais ça ne te ressemble pas. Même si j'avoue qu'au fond, je savais bien que tu avais un côté mièvre refoulé, comme nous tous, pauvres mortels que nous sommes. »

« Il n'y a pas d'étoiles. »

Je ne cherche même pas à nier quoi que ce soit, Dimitrius est du genre buté.

Cela fait quatre ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus, je ne sais quel bon vent l'a amené jusqu'à mon balcon, mais cela ne sert qu'à me faire prendre un coup de vieux. Il n'a plus quatorze ans, il a grandit, il est beau, il a ce port altier et cette classe typique des sang-purs.

Mais il y a ce petit quelque chose en plus dans son regard, une vague de chaleur, comme de l'espoir qu'il cherche à véhiculer à quiconque le croise. Ça le rend plus vivant. Plus vivant qu'aucune des personnes errant de ce fichu manoir en tout cas.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Eleanor, et je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter. »

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et finit de me persuader du fait qu'il a un peu trop grandi et que l'époque où je le dépassais d'une tête me manque.

Mon regard revient de lui-même sur le ciel, alors que nous soupirons tout deux, et je me rends compte que j'avais tort, le ciel n'est pas entièrement couvert par les nuages.

.

Parfois mes parents se mettent à avoir des lubies. Après plus de vingt ans d'existence dans ce monde, ils décident qu'il est tout-à-fait temps pour moi de me trouver un mari digne du sang des Greengrass. Mon père insiste pour qu'il soit beau garçon, pensant sûrement me faire plaisir.

Je les ai toujours laissé débattre en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, quitte à ma marier, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un dont je connais le nom.

Plus tard, lorsque c'est seulement à ma mère que revient l'immense honneur de me choisir un parti, je l'entends jeter au hasard quelques noms qui me sont connus auxquels j'acquiesce mollement. Puis elle m'annonce qu'elle a prit contact avec une autre famille prestigieuse, les Lestrange. Je ricane doucement.

« Je n'épouserai pas Rabastan Lestrange, » Je rétorque enfin.

« Bien sûr que si, Eleanor ! »

Le sait-il ? Peut-être bien qu'il était au courant, c'est un homme, on doit lui dire les choses à lui. Il avait raison en disant qu'on se marierait alors, et lorsqu'il se plaignait de Parkinson ou me narguait sur mon mauvais caractère... Mh. Je lui apprendrai la politesse et l'honnêteté la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

« Non, Mère, je n'épouserai pas Rabastan Lestrange. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre, » D'un geste théâtral, je me mets debout et sors de la pièce.

Et le prix est attribué à Eleanor Greengrass, meilleure performance féminine dans une comédie dramatique.

.

Il y a peu de personnes qui peuvent me faire sortir de mes gonds, il y a également peu de personnes avec qui je peux parler de tout et de rien, ou même rire quelques fois.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une personne, une personne que je n'ai pas vue depuis ce qui me semble être des siècles. Je ne dis pas qu'elle me manque, non, ce n'était qu'une amitié passagère, je savais que je ne la reverrai plus après mon départ de Poudlard. J'ai tâché de ne pas m'y attacher, je n'aurais pas pu de toute manière, je suis une Greengrass. Seule et sans amis, c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent ici bas.

Pourtant, quand j'y repense, les rares fois où j'y repense, je ne peux me dire qu'une chose, pour une amitié passagère, c'est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais eu.

.

Je ne pense sincèrement pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Je connais des personnes foncièrement mauvaises, et je suis certaine de ne pas en faire partie, je ne suis pas encore totalement pourrie de l'intérieur, ce sont des choses que l'on ressent lorsque cela arrive. Moi, je suis quelqu'un de bien, au fond.

J'ai l'impression que parfois j'ai des remords, des regrets, c'est, certes, de plus en plus rare, mais cela m'arrive toujours, enfin je crois.

Je ne suis pas pourrie de l'intérieur, j'ai encore une once d'humanité, c'est certain.

Souvent, je réfléchis à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais été à la place de Dimitrius, j'admets qu'il n'a pas la plus belle vie qui soit, mais il semble heureux et au moins lui ne s'entraîne pas à décimer des familles entières. Enfin, ça je n'en sais rien, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre, mais en tout cas il n'y est pas obligé.

Quand cette idée ridicule me vient, je m'empresse de la chasser, avec des si on coupe du bois, mais on ne refait pas sa vie. Bon, cette expression est assez nulle, mais n'est-ce pas là une très bonne façon de qualifier ma vie ?

Dit-elle avec un air mélodramatique.

Ni moi ni ma vie ne somme à refaire, je ne peux pas, je suis définitivement cassée. Malgré tout ce qu'ils me font subir chaque jour, je suis ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je suis seulement cassée. C'est juste ça mon problème, c'est sûr.

.

Je regarde une dernière fois ma chambre, vide. Ma bibliothèque est dévalisée, il ne reste que quelques meubles, mes valises sont finies. Cette vision me réjouit de plus en plus alors que je passe le pas de ma porte.

Je descends les marches des escaliers rapidement, attendant de sortir de la demeure pour pouvoir transplaner, et tombe sur Mère en bas des escaliers.

« Que fais-tu, Eleanor ? »

« Je pars », je réponds en la bousculant pour me frayer un chemin.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

Je pourrais lui sourire hypocritement, et prétendre que je suis une femme indépendante maintenant, et qu'on est presque en 1980, en tant que femme libre j'ai le droit d'avoir mon propre domicile… Surtout si c'est grâce à ses économies à elle que je peux me le payer.

Mais je n'en fais rien, car la rage qui bouillonne en moi m'en empêche. Alors je lâche simplement ce que je rêve de dire depuis la mort de mon père, sûrement même depuis que je suis née.

« Parce que je vous déteste, _Mère_. »


	12. Une journée normale est-ce trop demandé?

**Chapitre 11**

La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père, je devais avoir vingt-trois ans, c'était quelques mois avant que je ne quitte le domicile familiale. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui, c'est le regard noir qu'il a lancé à Abraxas Malefoy, lorsque celui-ci l'a proposé pour une des si palpitantes missions du Maître.

Puis lorsqu'il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux quand je suis allée le voir un peu plus tard, c'était comme s'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Je me retrouve donc orpheline, puisqu'il a toujours été très clair que je n'avais pas de mère, et qu'elle méritait d'être abandonnée à son triste sort.

Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, il était loin d'être cruel, contrairement à tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, il était seulement extrêmement lâche. D'une lâcheté impressionnante, même pour un ex-Serpentard, même pour un mangemort. Il voulait simplement me protéger… Je crois. Alors oui, ce n'était pas la meilleure technique, mais il n'a jamais cherché à me bourrer le crâne d'idéaux qui n'étaient pas les nôtres. Lui n'as pas cherché à le faire, contrairement à tous les autres, il pensait simplement que j'étais en sécurité avec les mangemorts.

Il avait sûrement raison, je suis plus en sécurité de ce côté-ci. Sauf si nous nous trompons, et que je le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas aussi puissant qu'il le prétend... Non, non, aucun risque.

.

Je sors de chez moi et transplane à Pré-Au-Lard, aujourd'hui se trouve être la dernière sortie de l'année scolaire. Habituellement, j'aurais plutôt évité de me retrouver collée à des enfants, puisque leur présence m'horripile à m'en donner de l'urticaire, mais aujourd'hui se trouve également être le meilleur moyen de se fondre dans la masse, alors me voici.

J'entre aux Trois Balais, déjà bondé. Le pub est principalement rempli par les élèves de sixième et septième année. Voilà qu'ils ne sont pas encore majeurs et qu'ils remplissent déjà les fonds de caisse du gérant en commandant des boissons alcoolisées, c'est une honte votre Honneur ! Et tout cela c'est parce qu'ils se croient trop vieux pour aller se goinfrer chez HoneyDukes, quelle jeunesse...

Je repère dans un coin le cadet des Blacks et me dirige vers lui, celui-ci me jauge du regard un instant et retourne à sa boisson.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne la politesse, petit ? »

« Il faudrait déjà que vous sachiez ce qu'est la politesse, » Il répond en haussant un sourcil.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, il n'y a pas un seul ami friqué à impressionner ici. »

Je tire la chaise devant moi et m'assois, toujours en le fixant d'un air sévère.

Bien qu'après toutes ces années à me fatiguer, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que je ne fasse plus peur à personne.

« Savez-vous au moins que je suis ? »

« Evidemment. » je réponds avec un sourire en coin. « C'est moi qui te donnais à manger quand tu étais jeune, Black. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Je ne relève pas sa très bonne question et y réponds simplement.

« Je ne sais pas. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tapé la causette à un membre de ta noble et ancienne famille. »

Il boit une nouvelle gorgée de Bière-au-beurre et lance un regard vers le fond de la salle, je suis son regard et aperçois un groupe de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor qui rient et parlent fort. Ils n'ont définitivement aucun respect pour le monde qui les entoure.

Je regarde le petit Black à nouveau et tout ce qui me vient est qu'il ne devrait pas manquer tout ça.

« Tu ne crois pas être trop jeune pour finir aux cotés de… Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres personnes de mon âge. »

J'esquisse un léger sourire amusé et me balance en arrière sur ma chaise.

« La question ne se pose pas en ces termes. Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ton adolescence. »

Je me remets sur mes quatre pieds et voyant qu'il ne répond pas me lève, sors des Trois Balais et me réfugie dans la boutique la plus proche, constatant que la pluie est de la partie. Cela doit bien faire dix ans que je n'ai pas mit les pieds ici.

« Bonjour », résonne la voix joyeuse d'une vendeuse.

Je la salue d'un geste de main et examine la pièce d'un œil.

« Je peux vous aider ? », elle continue.

« Non merci, » Je fais poliment.

« Vous êtes certaine ? »

« Certaine, » Je siffle en lui lançant un regard noir, on ne lui a jamais apprit que c'était mal d'harceler les gens ?

Elle part finalement déranger d'autres clients venus se protéger de la pluie alors que je continue mon inspection des murs et des tissus qui les cachent.

« Greengrass ? »

Je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur, tombe nez-à-nez avec Tonks et met quelques secondes à réagir, toute étonnée que je suis.

« Tonks ? »

Il me sourit et je suis certaine qu'il manque de peu de me prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai apprit ce que tu avais fait pour Andromeda quand nous avons quittés Poudlard, et toutes ces années je me suis demandé si je te reverrai un jour, tu sais, pour te remercier. Alors… merci. Merci beaucoup ! »

« Euh… Y a pas de quoi. »

Et il repart comme il est venu, me laissant plantée là, seulement accompagnée de robes de sorciers beaucoup trop chères et de mon incompréhension.

.

J'aime les vieux adages, j'en ai déjà fait preuve par le passé. Il y en a un qui dit que nous ne sommes jamais mieux qu'à la maison, je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus faux. Certains me contrediront, mais ceux-là habitent sûrement dans une maison chaleureuse avec une famille heureuse ou même au Chaudron Baveur. Malheureusement moi je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre, donc je passe ma journée à Pré-Au-Lard, et parfois, comme en ce moment, au Chemin de Traverse, à Londres.

Je passe à coté de chez Ollivander et décide d'y entrer. La boutique n'a pas changé. Je tousse un peu lorsqu'Ollivander soulève la poussière lors de son arrivée. Il me fixe un moment, peut-être dans l'espoir de resituer mon visage.

« Miss Greengrass… »

« Bonjour, » Est la seule chose intelligente que j'arrive à dire.

« Avez-vous un problème avec votre baguette magique ? »

Son professionnalisme me fait sourire, j'avance un peu vers lui et réponds d'une voix douce.

« Du tout. Je voulais simplement… voir ce que vous deveniez. »

Quand je dis ça, à moi aussi ça me parait bizarre, presque aussi bizarre que le moment où il esquisse un semblant de sourire, avant de me mettre plus ou moins dehors.

.

« Un sirop de cerise, » Je demande à Tom en m'asseyant au bar.

C'est loin d'être une spécialité de la maison, la plupart préférant l'alcool fort, moi je préfère la glace au sirop de cerise.

« Vous auriez une chambre pour ce soir ? »

Si on n'est jamais aussi bien qu'à la maison ou au Chaudron Baveur, alors moi maintenant, j'habiterai au Chaudron Baveur.

Il me sert et me tend la clé de ma chambre, ainsi qu'une main quémandant l'argent que je cache dans une de mes poches, par la même occasion. Ça coûte toujours un œil, mais je paye sans rechigner.

A croire que les cerises ne poussent pas sur les arbres.

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi, en sirotant mon soda à la cerise. Sincèrement, je crois que j'ai jamais vu ce rad aussi vide que ce soir. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'y suis assez souvent pour avoir réellement un point de comparaison, je ne vais pas me taper une bouteille de pur feu tous les soirs, moi, mais tout de même. Je n'aime pas le pur feu de toute manière, je suis loin d'avoir envie de perdre le contrôle sur mon cerveau, déjà que ça m'arrive quand je suis sobre.

J'aperçois deux sorciers entrer et s'asseoir au bar, à coté de moi.

« Oh Greengrass ! » Sonne une voix familière. « Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! »

« Lestrange ! Quel honneur c'est de t'avoir à mon coté ! »

Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Il a un ton très hypocrite, mais il m'adresse la parole, c'est un bonhomme assez timbré pour supporter Black, mais il n'empêche qu'il a bon goût.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas échangé de banalités ? » Je continue sur ma lancée. « Jamais ? Ouais, ça doit bien faire ça. »

Il acquiesce et boit son verre d'une traite. S'en suit un long silence que je brise quelques fois en sirotant mon cocktail et lui… lui se bourre la gueule, sûrement pour fuir les ennuis qu'il se crée à cause de sa femme. Pauvre homme, il ne fait pas bon vivre d'être un Lestrange.

« Allons Rab ! Fais la conversation à notre vieille amie ! » S'exclame le vieux fou au bout d'un certain temps.

Je grimace à l'entente du terme « amie » mais ne fait aucun commentaire, il ne s'agirait pas de mettre l'aîné Lestrange en rogne.

« Alors Greengrass, » il commence en soupirant. « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« La même chose que toi, Rabastan. »

« Vous savez, » Commence l'ainé Lestrange, qui a surement bu son verre de trop en environ neuf minutes. « J'aime bien Bella, elle... elle est belle et tout l'tsouintsouin. Mais vous trouvez pas qu'on dirait qu'elle est tout le temps énervée ? »

J'hésite à confirmer ses dires, mais préfère me taire, en évitant de répondre que oui, c'est pareil pour tout le monde, Bellatrix est effrayante. Si je garde le silence assez longtemps, il va bien finir par me laisser, enfin j'espère.

.

« J'ai été ravi de te revoir Greengrass, » Me fait Rodolphus Lestrange et me serrant la main. Bonjour la familiarité.

« De même, » Je réponds en souriant. Avant de lui ouvrir la porte pour le mettre dehors, sous l'œil désabusé du patron du bar. « Tu ne pars pas avec lui ? » Je demande à son frère.

Il secoue la tête négativement et j'esquisse une moue déçue, je ne serai pas capable de rester seule cinq minutes ce soir. Puis je pars m'asseoir à coté de lui, résignée.

« Ça va Rab ? »

Il fait mine d'acquiescer, mais soupire et secoue la tête une nouvelle fois. Il me fait un peu pitié, penché au dessus d'un comptoir miteux à côté d'une fille qui a le corps chétif d'une gamine et les traits d'une vieille femme.

Je demande deux bouteilles d'hydromel et le traîne derrière moi, vers la chambre que j'ai loué. Avant que qui que ce soit ne pense à quoi que ce soit, non, je ne compte pas le saouler pour parvenir à mes fins, et d'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas mes fins.

« T'es sûr que tu tiens l'hydromel, Greengrass ? »

« Je n'en ai pas l'air ? » Je demande sur un air de défi.

Alors qu'en fait, il a raison, j'ai déjà la tête qui tourne rien qu'à l'odeur du vin aux banquets des Malefoys. Cela dit, je n'ai pas non plus prévu de boire., donc la question n'a pas lieu d'être posée.

.

Je me réveille dans une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur, sur un fauteuil nettement moins confortable que je ne l'aurais pensé préalablement, ce qui explique entre autre pourquoi c'est sur celui-ci que je me suis endormie, puisque je pensais qu'il pouvait être agréable passer la nuit dessus.

Lestrange est toujours en train de roupiller dans _mon_ lit. C'est moi qui l'ai payé et tout ce que j'en fais c'est le donner à un alcoolique dépressif. C'est mon lit et c'est _lui_ qui dort dedans.

Il grogne dans son sommeil, se retourne et ouvre lentement les yeux.

« Greengrass ? »

« Perspicace. Tu arrives à me reconnaitre avec deux bouteilles d'hydromel et une demie de pur malt dans le nez, je dis bravo. J'ai du te marquer pour que tu arrives à faire cet exploit. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois, » Il papillonne des yeux.

J'hausse un sourcil et réprime un sourire amusé face à son air pitoyablement burlesque.

« Ah oui ? »

« Greengrass, je… Pas dans ce sens là. »

Je balaye sa remarque de la main et prend un air offensé.

« Quoi ? Je suis trop méchante et cruelle, tu as tellement peur de moi que tu préfères passer tes journées en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Tu m'énerves, » Il grogne en se retournant dans les couvertures.

Je m'installe près du lit, mais seuls mes précieuses jambes ont la chance de savoir à quel point était douillet le matelas que j'ai payé de mon argent. Tout cela pour me rendre compte avec désespoir que ce lit est bien plus confortable que mon fichu fauteuil.

Attendant quelques longues minutes qu'il recommence à bouger, et voyant qu'il ne daigne pas esquisser le moindre geste, je me penche vers Lestrange et l'épie en plissant des yeux, quand il dort ses traits sont plus détendus, il est calme, et en plus, il la ferme. C'est pas le genre d'un Lestrange de se détendre, alors je profite de l'instant. Surtout qu'endormi, il nettement plus affectueux.

Ou sinon il est réveillé et c'est juste le fait qu'il soit dans un lit en ma compagnie qui lui fait prendre conscience de la beauté de la vie. Quelle chance il a de pouvoir se reposer sous la protection d'une personne compétente comme moi, qui veille à sa sécurité.

Je m'arrête de penser à ça lorsqu'il bouge, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se branche à mon cerveau contre mon gré et se mette à fouiller dans mes pensées. Surtout quand je pense à mon futur métier d'agent de sécurité.

Maintenant que je ne pense plus, je m'amuse à tapoter les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil et... qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?

Je soupire et ramène mon attention sur le mangemort inoffensif, un détail me fait tiquer, alors je passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis dans les miens... Les miens sont doux, certes, mais moins que les siens. Il utilise quoi comme après-shampooing ? Parce que oui, les sang-purs font très attention à leurs cheveux, ils achètent des montagnes de produits, il n'y a qu'à voir la salle de bain des Malefoys.

Tiens, en parlant de Malefoy, j'ai entendu dire que l'héritier de la famille vient de se marier, avec une Black qui plus est. Encore un qui va en baver les prochaines années avec belle-maman.

« Greengrass ? »

Je reconnais instinctivement qu'on s'adresse à moi. C'est souvent le cas, quand on dit « Greengrass » je sais que c'est moi. Sauf si je ne suis pas la seule Greengrass dans la pièce, mais là, c'est une autre histoire.

« Greengrass, tu es encore parmi nous ? »

« Hein ? » je fais avec toute la classe typique à mon rang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te surveille, » Je réponds comme si c'était une évidence.

Tout en passant sous silence le moment où j'ai comparé nos après-shampooing, ce serait assez embarrassant, vous comprenez ?

« Je peux très bien me surveiller tout seul. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Je m'exclame en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Tu dors ! »

« Lâche-moi un peu, » Il grommelle en se décalant.

Je ramène mes jambes croisées sur le lit et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, il commence à me fatiguer à faire l'enfant.

« Lestrange, tu es dans ma chambre, si tu veux que je te lâche… dehors. »

Il semble considérer ma suggestion, examine les lieux, puis soupire et laisse mes jambes là où elles sont, allant même à se décaler un peu plus, m'offrant ainsi la possibilité de m'installer à côté de lui, quittant de par ce fait cet affreux fauteuil qui me fait mal au dos.

« Tu es insupportable, Greengrass. »

« Quelle mauvaise foi... »

Je ricane et me tais quand je reçois un regard noir, c'est qu'il est effrayant même à moitié endormi, le bougre.


	13. Vivre ensemble ou mourir seul

_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, le plus long depuis le chapitre 2 ! Alors oui, c'est un peu violent comme façon de se dire au revoir (c'est pour ça qu'un petit épilogue arrive), mais c'est la vie, la vie est violente, mes enfants._

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et d'avoir suivi cette histoire, vous êtes géniaux ! (au passage, une nouvelle fanfic vient d'apparaître sur vos écrans (mon profil, plus précisement, donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire, bisous bisous, c'était la minute auto-promo)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

J'avais presque oublié à quel point l'Histoire de la Magie pouvait être ennuyant. Et pourtant, en me plongeant dans un de mes vieux livres de sixième année que j'avais gardé pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me rends compte que c'est toujours aussi divertissant au bout de dix ans. Soit très peu.

« Eleanor ? »

Je sors de mon ancienne chambre, mes livres à la main et un peu d'argent en poche, à l'appel de mon nom. Mon nom que je reconnais également instinctivement, c'est inné.

« Mère, » Je réponds en tachant de garder une expression impassible, ce qui est loin d'être la chose la plus aisée à faire face à elle. Alors je prends la porte, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en colère.

« C'est cela, fuis encore, lâche. »

Du calme Eleanor, respire, ferme les yeux et inspire lentement. Je peux le faire, je peux garder mon calme, je suis juste venue chercher mes affaires, pas une confrontation.

Très bien. Très bien, ça ne marche pas du tout.

Je défonce la porte que j'avais d'abord calmement fermé et sors ma baguette. J'ai l'air d'une folle furieuse.

« Je ne suis pas une lâche ! »

Avec le recul, je finirai sûrement par dire que c'est totalement faux et que je suis la personne la moins courageuse que l'on puisse rencontrer après Malefoy Senior et Malefoy Junior. Mais à cet instant, j'essaye juste de souvent les meubles.

« Je ne suis pas une lâche... » Je répète, venimeuse.

Non, je suis un monstre.

.

Je m'affale sur le grand canapé du Manoir Greengrass, il me parait encore plus lugubre, maintenant que j'y suis seule. Il y a peu de chance qu'un jour je reprenne conscience de mes actes, ou plutôt c'est ce que j'espère.

J'échapperai peut-être aux Détraqueurs, peut-être que je ne crains rien, que mes peurs ne remonteront pas à la surface de mon esprit, que mes crimes ne me reviendront pas en mémoire, alors qu'ils seront face à moi, en train d'aspirer mon âme, si tant est qu'il y est quelque chose à aspirer. Je ne sortirai pas de ma transe, je ne me rendrai compte de rien, ni du sang sur mes mains, ni de l'évidence qui s'offrirait à moi, parce qu'ils ne m'auront pas.

Mais s'ils m'ont, je n'aurais d'autre choix que celui de cesser de souffrir en me réveillant de ce long et affreux cauchemar, de ce labyrinthe de souffrance. De façon rapide et indolore, si possible. Vite et d'un coup.

.

Je me réveille ce matin avec un mauvais pressentiment, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va me tomber dessus aujourd'hui, mais je commence doucement à le craindre. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit le ciel qui me tombe sur la tête, j'aurais l'air fine tiens.

Je mets de côté mon petit déjeuner auquel je n'ai finalement pas touché et transplane au cimetière. Je ne vais pas voir d'ancêtres dont je ne me souviens pas, ou dire au revoir à mes parents, je suis seulement conviée à une petite fête. Enfin, non, pas une fête dans le sens… non, ce n'est pas une fête, un enterrement c'est triste et tout le monde sera très triste. Mais après les cérémonies on mange et j'aime bien manger, cela servira de compensation au petit-déjeuner que je n'ai pas prit.

Je reste à l'écart et laisse la famille Black faire son deuil comme ils le peuvent. Même si le peu d'invités présents semblent plutôt adeptes des larmes de crocodile, la tristesse de Walburga Black est touchante, l'héritier de la noble famille devait avoir reçu un peu plus de tendresse après le départ du Traitre-A-Son-Sang. Un peu plus qu'aucune ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça.

Devant le cercueil fermé dans lequel ne repose aucun corps, je me demande comment il est mort, je dois bien être la seule à me faire la réflexion, mais ça m'intrigue, il est bien trop jeune pour mourir de vieillesse, il ne semblait pas malade, ou en tout cas pas à ce point-là. Il n'y a aucune hypothèse plausible, mais une chose est sûre, il était bien trop jeune pour mourir.

Le ciel ne m'est finalement pas tombé sur la tête, mais ne t'en fais pas, ciel, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

.

J'erre dans les rues désertes, mon chemin est éclairé par la lumière de la lune et le paysage est calme, je me sens reposée au milieu de tout ce qui était agité hier et ne l'est plus cette nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi tard ? »

Il n'est pas aussi tard qu'il le prétend, une heure du matin tout au plus. Et la nuit est claire. On pourrait presque croire que le soleil va bientôt se lever ou bien vient de se coucher.

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu me suis ? » Je fais, suspicieuse.

« A vrai dire, j'étais venu pour voir si le quartier était sécurisé, et je t'ai vu te balader comme une âme en peine, alors je t'ai suivi, crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'aime pas manquer les suicides en direct. »

Je ne trouve même pas la force d'en rire et me contente d'un rictus navré. J'aurais aimé rester seule, mais Rabastan Lestrange est une meilleure compagnie que ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre durant une promenade nocturne à Godric'sHollow.

J'hésite à lui demander depuis combien de temps il me suit, mais trouve cette information inutile, je le laisse donc prendre place à mes cotés. Peut-être que lui aussi a simplement envie de se balader dans les rues et qu'il a seulement besoin de compagnie.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sans son masque. Ses traits sont durs et froids, alors je finis par me dire que je le préférais avec son masque.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour mon suicide, il n'est pas prévu. »

Il sourit et semble hésiter à me demander quelque chose. Probablement si c'est parce que je suis trop lâche que je ne me fais pas sauter le caisson avec une poignée d'amour-propre pour finir en un feu d'artifice, c'est tentant, je l'avoue.

« Tu me manqueras, » Il me répond, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Alors que je ne suis plus une novice en Occlumencie, il ne devrait pas pouvoir me percer à jour avec autant de facilité.

Je soupire et stoppe ma marche, en quête de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Il ne me répond pas, se contentant d'un vague geste de la main. Si à moi aussi on me permettait des réponses aussi insolentes, je ne dirai rien, mais tout n'est pas rose au pays des licornes, et on me refuse d'avoir une attitude aussi nonchalante, privilèges privilèges...

Je le fixe un instant et esquisse un sourire narquois.

« Tu es frustré qu'on ne se soit pas mariés ? »

Il ne réagit pas, mais une fraction de seconde, je l'aperçois sourire, avant qu'il ne prenne mon visage en coupe et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est bien ce que je disais, frustré.

« Tu es trop prévisible, » Je fais calmement en essayant de garder contenance.

« Ce n'est pas ce que disait ma conquête d'hier soir, » Il souffle avec arrogance.

« Nous savons très bien qu'il n'y a pas de "conquête d'hier soir", je t'obsède trop pour ça. »

« Il faut bien que je passe à autre chose, pourtant. »

Même si son ton restait léger, plus que d'accoutumée, quelque chose chez lui faisait résonner la véracité de cette phrase.

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et nous recommençons notre route. Sous ses airs de gros dur, RabastanLestrange est un grand sentimental, j'en étais sûre. On ne peut pas tuer à tour de bras sans avoir une grande sensibilité romantique au fond de son petit coeur.

« Tu sais, peut-être que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit... »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, dubitative, et réagit lorsqu'il hausse un sourcil équivoque.

« Cela fait presque huit ans que "c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit". Non, Rabastan, ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. » Il a une moue déçue.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que disait ta conquête d'hier soir. »

Il prend une mine faussement outrée, mais reste à mes côtés. J'avais raison, il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour se balader dans les rues de Godric'sHollow. De _ma_ compagnie.

.

Je suis toujours la dernière au courant. Je ne dis pas que cela m'étonne ou que je mériterai un peu plus de confiance, mais c'est tout de même assez vexant de ne pas être jugée avoir assez de valeur pour savoir tout en même temps que tout le monde.

Demain, aura lieu la plus importante des journées de la conquête du pouvoir du Lord. C'est ce qu'on raconte en tout cas, le Maître nous décrit plutôt cela comme une promenade de santé.

Alors que pour l'instant il s'est fait battre par les Potters au moins deux fois. Par James Potter, le gamin qui partait déjà en retenue à onze ans. Je l'ai connu quand c'état un gamin, et maintenant c'est lui qui a un gamin.

Si le petit a la même capacité que son père à s'embarquer dans des coups tordus je lui souhaite bonne chance. Enfin… Il va certainement mourir… Je ne lui souhaite rien du tout.

.

« Greengrass, » M'appelle le vieux Nott.

Je fais un pas vers lui et prend une expression intéressée.

Et je suis réellement intéressée. Par la raison pour laquelle il a des dents aussi moches. Il faut dire que pour le coup, il fait fort, elles sont de travers et leur couleur oscille entre le marron, le gris et le jaune. Il doit faire une colocation avec des bactéries. Je considère donc avoir le droit de m'intéresser de plus près à son cas. C'est pour la science.

« Prépare-toi Greengrass, nous y allons. »

Depuis que mon père n'est plus là pour me donner des ordres ou veiller sur moi, j'ai l'impression que Nott a tenu à le remplacer. Et il y arrive plutôt bien, ou en tout cas aussi bien qu'une raclure dans son genre peut le faire. J'espère qu'il est plus sympa avec son rejeton.

.

La mission s'est mal passée, nous avons vite transplané alors que les Aurors arrivaient en masse, par chance, la plupart des mangemorts présents avaient fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire, tout aussi immoral que cela puisse être.

Nous sommes tous, ou en tout cas les rescapés, assis autour d'une table, je m'aperçois que beaucoup de chaises sont vides, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je tourne la tête vers les chaises que sont censés occuper les frères Lestrange et ne peut m'empêcher de retenir une exclamation, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui préside la réunion, énonce les noms de nos camarades perdus dans la bataille.

« Non ! » Je m'exclame en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Il ne peut… Ils ne peuvent pas…

Le Maître siffle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et me lance un regard noir. Enfin, rouge. Enfin, je me comprends.

J'apprends qu'alors que les Londubat ont été conduits à Sainte Mangouste, les Lestrange, eux, sont en route pour Azkaban. J'ai toujours considéré qu'un aller simple à Azkaban était bien pire que la mort.

Oh, misère, je ne me sens pas très bien…

.

On ne peut pas affronter la mort chaque semaine sans un jour y succomber. C'est déjà bien assez difficile sans risquer sa vie tous les jours, alors imaginez quand on se retrouve confrontés à une armada de mangemorts même pendant les vacances.

Les Potters ont réussis par deux fois à échapper au courroux du Lord, mais sa dernière tentative fut fructueuse. Jusqu'au moment où celui-ci s'est mesuré à la fureur d'un bébé d'un an. Un bébé. Il a perdu face à un bébé. Le Maître est mort et tous ses disciples tombent un à un. Je n'arrive plus à sortir, à regarder les autres dans les yeux, j'ai peur. Je l'avoue, je suis désespérée à l'idée de rester seule, sans alliés, dans ce monde de brutes, mais celle d'être enfermée dans une prison pleine de Détraqueurs n'est pas très attrayante non plus.

Je pourrais fuir, me trouver un autre nom, l'identité d'une femme habitant loin d'ici, un pays où je n'aurais pas à subir la météo capricieuse de Londres ou le courroux du Ministère.

Je pourrais rester, accepter de me faire attraper un jour ou l'autre, rester une Greengrass et être courageuse. Je ne veux plus être une lâche, je veux tout laisser tomber, m'abandonner à ce que certains appellent le destin ou la fatalité.

.

Mes pensées sont floues, mes idées embrouillées, des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent alors que j'émerge de ma transe. J'entends des personnes parler autour de moi, c'est sûrement moins intéressant que plutôt chercher pourquoi je suis ici, et pourquoi justement j'entends des voix autour de moi.

Mon cerveau s'éveille doucement. Ils m'ont eut, c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Ils m'ont eut, ou peut-être me suis-je rendue... Suis-je assez folle pour me rendre ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me ranger du coté de la justice sur un coup de tête, non, c'est impossible... Pourtant, lorsque je lève mon regard et que dans un sursaut effrayé je me rends compte que des Détraqueurs ainsi qu'un jury m'entourent, la réalité se ramène rapidement à moi. Je suis assez folle pour m'être rendue. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je me cachais, attendant, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que les recherches intensives de mangemorts se calment. Puis ce matin, quand je suis sortie de ma cachette, je fus agréablement surprise de voir que personne ne m'assaillait et que je pouvais me déplacer dans la ville tranquillement. Ma promenade me mena directement au Ministère de la Magie, qui pour l'occasion, s'était revêtu de ses plus beaux employés inutilement stressés et pressés. Je me suis approchée d'un standardiste, l'ai salué et dis d'une voix fluette : « Je pense que je peux vous mener à un mangemort que vous n'avez pas encore attrapé. » Le regard las de l'employé se fit alors plus intrigué, et il poussa un cri suraigu lorsque ses yeux rencontrent mon bras nu. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de femme de sa vie. Ou bien était-ce de mangemort ? Peu de gens ont vu de mangemorts et sont encore là pour en parler. Je n'eus même pas le temps de savourer l'effet qu'eut mon entrée théâtrale que déjà deux Aurors m'attrapaient et m'entraînaient dans un endroit que je savais déjà peu appréciable par ma personne.

La voix de ce qui me semble être un juge s'élève un peu plus et la réalité revient à moi.

« Miss Eleanor Greengrass, vous êtes accusée de meurtres et tortures sur plus de deux cents moldus et nés-moldus. » Commença-t-il.

Ce qui me laisse penser qu'en dix ans, ce n'est pas exceptionnel. C'est en tout cas ce qu'aurait dit mon père… Par Merlin je commence à penser comme lui, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

« Que plaidez-vous ? »

Je pourrais faire comme les autres, dire que j'ai été sous Imperium du début à la fin, me mettre à pleurer, dire que je regrette, que je ne peux plus me regarder en face tellement ça me débecte, mais quel intérêt de m'être rendue si ce n'est pas pour partir en fanfare ? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la gentille. Le jeu est fini.

« Je plaide coupable, » Je dis dans un sourire innocent et des murmures s'élèvent. « Coupable pour le meurtre de Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones et Tatiana Greengrass, ainsi que sur nombre d'autres Sang-De-Bourbe dont je n'ai jamais eu connaissance du nom. Pour la torture d'Emmeline Vance,Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian et Gideon Prewett et James Potter, tous ces petits saints morts pour votre cause si noble. Je crois même me souvenir m'être battue avec un centaure une fois. Je plaide coupable, car non, je n'ai pas été sous Imperium, j'ai eu conscience de mes actes, aussi horribles soient-ils et je n'ai rien fait pour me rattraper lors de ma descente aux enfers. »

Les quelque personnes présentent se taisent un instant, durant une poignée de secondes suivant ma déclaration. Puis les cris fusent, tout comme les insultes. Ils se lèvent en un bloc et commencent à me fustiger.

Mon sourire s'allonge, la scène m'amène quelques réjouissances inattendues, je me surprends à la délecter comme j'appréciais un vieux spectacle de marionnettes.

Ils me haïssent, et je leur rendrai bien si je n'étais pas trop occupée à adorer ça.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« Et comment vous vous appelez ? » Je demande aux deux Aurors chargés de m'emmener jusqu'à ma cellule à Azkaban.

L'un d'eux à au moins la politesse de tourner la tête vers moi pour me dévisager, alors que l'autre referme un peu plus sa prise sur mon bras et accélère le pas.

« Vous êtes vraiment aimables comme des portes de prisons. »

Je les regarde tout les deux en souriant.

« Oh, un peu d'humour ! C'est les Détraqueurs qui vous rendent comme ça ? »

J'entends le plus renfrogné grommeler quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ne m'a pas l'air aimable, l'autre s'abstient de tout commentaire, mais je sais que ma blague lui a plu.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, de lourdes portes se referment derrière nous, me faisant sursauter, alors que l'atmosphère se fait plus froide et tendue. J'ai un haut-le-cœur, mais me change rapidement les idées lorsque nous passons devant la cellule de Bartemius Croupton Jr. Je m'arrête brusquement et lui fait signe.

« Hey, Barty !Tu te plais ici ? Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas trop méchants ? » Je lui lance en retrouvant le sourire.

Les Aurors me tirent par les bras, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent les décrocher de mon corps et en faire des petites matraques.

Sur mon chemin, je revois quelques vieux amis, des camarades mangemorts, il y a même de la famille par-ci par-là, disséminée aux quatre vents. De là à dire que tous les sang-purs sont de la même famille, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Je monte des escaliers, en pierre, loin de ceux qu'il y avait chez moi, mais mes pas qui résonnent me font remonter quelques souvenirs familiers.

Au troisième étage il fait très froid, un froid qui me fait frissonner et grimacer, je reprends rapidement contenance, oubliant par la même occasion que la raison pour laquelle je suis ici est celle qui devrait me faire frissonner. Je me suis rendue pour une raison bien précise, pas parce que je suis folle, pas parce que je n'ai plus envie de me battre, ni même parce que je n'ai plus rien qui compte dans ma vie, non, même si toutes ces raisons me paraissent très bonnes et qu'il est véridique que ma vie a prit une tournure épouvantable, je ne me serai pas rendu si je ne voulais pas payer pour mes actes.

En fait, c'est peut-être pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Mon attention est captée par du mouvement à ma gauche et à ma droite, les frères Lestrange ont l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu plus de visite.

« Greengrass, quelle bonne surprise ! » résonne la voix de l'ainé.

Sans réussir à me détacher de l'emprise des deux pantins à mes côtés, je le salue à ma façon, comme un vieil ami.

« Je suis également enchantée à l'idée d'avoir ma cellule juste à coté de la tienne, Rodolphus. »

Les Aurors ouvrent la porte de ma cellule et me jettent à l'intérieur, alors que j'ai à peine le temps de jeter un œil à Rabastan.

Je regarde la cellule en face de la mienne, alors que les deux gardes s'en vont, une Bellatrix Lestrange étrangement calme s'y tient, mais lorsqu'elle lève son regard vers moi, je me rends compte qu'au contraire, elle n'a jamais été aussi hystérique.

J'hésite à lui faire coucou de la main, mais me ravise rapidement, à la place je me laisse tomber sur le sol de mon nouveau chez moi. Je ne remarque qu'à peine les traces de sang séché à coté de moi.

« Oh, Rabastan, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! » Je m'exclame d'une voix enjouée, qui n'attend pas vraiment de réponse. « Enfin, de savoir que je pourrais te voir si je pouvais faire quelques pas à l'extérieur. Je savais bien que le jour où on se reverrait, je serai derrière les barreaux. Toi non plus tu n'y as pas échappé, c'est assez amusant, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire je dois t'avouer que voir ta vieille tête me manquait presque. »

Je me contente d'un silence morne comme réponse et me tais. Je sais que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de recommencer à faire entendre le son de ma douce voix avant un bon moment, j'espère que ce ne sera pas pour crier. J'imagine que je saurais m'y habituer, après tout, une éternité à Azkaban, ce ne sera pas la pire expérience de ma vie.


End file.
